Daughters of Akagami
by Tayani
Summary: Shanks już dawno wypłynął z wioski Luffy'ego, pozostawiając chłopcu pod opieką swój kapelusz i obietnicę. Wszyscy wiedzą, jak dalej powinna potoczyć się historia. Lecz, co się stanie, jeśli nagle, czystym zrządzeniem losu, na tej samej wysepce pojawią się dwie obce dziewczyny, które łączy pewna tajemnica i ogniście czerwone włosy? Dwójka OC, multichapter. R&R, proszę! :)
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Nie posiadam One Piece, ani żadnych postaci, z wyjątkiem Reili i Haku. A szkoda. Oj, jaka szkoda... Wszyscy należą do Wielkiego Mistrza Ody:)**  
**

Podziękowania dla mojej kochanej **Madame Emerald** za wsparcie w pisaniu tego ficka... Buziaki! 3

* * *

**Prolog**

Oto całkowicie zwyczajna, niewielka wioska położona na jednej z wysp Królestwa Goa, w East Blue, najspokojniejszym z mórz. Oto słoneczny, ciepły dzień, charakterystyczny dla wczesnego lata. Wiatraki, tak licznie otaczające wioskę, kręcą się z lekkim, znajomym skrzypieniem pod wpływem porannej bryzy. Nic, absolutnie nic nie zakłóca ciszy i spokoju tego poranka.

- Shaaaaaaaaaaanks!

No, prawie nic.

Chłopiec, który właśnie wydał z siebie ten krzyk to jeden z mieszkańców wioski. Jego czarne włosy opadły ciężko na czoło, przesiąknięte morską wodą, której rozbryzgi dosięgały go z łatwością, gdy tak stał na samym brzegu molo, wymachując ręką i krzycząc ile sił w płucach w kierunku nadpływającego statku. Na jego twarzy widać było szeroki, niefrasobliwy uśmiech.

- Shaaaaaanks! Beeeeen! Yaaasopp! Lucky Roooooooooo! Heeeeej! - chłopiec nabrał tchu w płuca i odwrócił się mniej więcej w kierunku wsi. - Hej, słuchajcie, Shanks do nas płynie! Makino! Wszyscy!

Od strony jedynej tawerny w mieście ruszyła w jego kierunku młoda dziewczyna o ciemno-zielonych włosach i miłym uśmiechu. Tuż za nią zaczęli wychodzić z domów pozostali mieszkańcy wioski, gromadząc się na przystani, by powitać zbliżający się statek. Lecz nikt nie dołączył do chłopca, samotnie stojącego na molo i pokrzykującego co chwila. Dało się zauważyć, że jest to miejsce w jakiś sposób dla niego zarezerwowane.

Po krótkiej chwili statek przybił do mola. Zaczęła się zwykła w takich przypadkach krzątanina. Żagle zwinięto, cumy przerzucono, kotwica została opuszczona, aż w końcu jedynym dowodem na niedawną podróż tego okrętu była powiewająca wesoło piracka bandera na głównym maszcie.

Gdy tylko skończono wszelkie przygotowania do wyjścia na ląd, na kładce ukazała się postać, której nie sposób było z nikim pomylić. Jego ubranie okrywał czarny, lśniący płaszcz, spod którego wystawała ogromna szpada u boku. Lewe oko przecinały trzy blizny, a tak charakterystyczne czerwone włosy, od których wzięło się jego przezwisko przykrywał równie rozpoznawalny słomkowy kapelusz obwiązany czerwoną wstążką. Kapitan, Akagami**(1)** no Shanks.

…

- Ty, piratem? Dahahahahaha! A to dobre!

Impreza trwała w najlepsze. Piraci Shanksa pili, jedli, śpiewali i tańczyli, jakby jutro miało już nigdy nie nadejść. Ostatnia wyprawa była wyjątkowo owocna; a wioska z pewnością również na niej zyska.

Sam Kapitan siedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu przy barze, dotrzymując towarzystwa rozgadanemu chłopcu, który przywitał go na przystani. Od czasu do czasu, gdy był pewien, że wspomniany chłopiec nie patrzy, pozwalał swojej drwiącej masce opaść, a na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech pełen iście ojcowskiej czułości. W takich chwilach członkowie jego załogi śpiewali zawsze o ton głośniej i weselej, ciesząc się ze szczęścia swojego kapitana.

- A właśnie, że tak! Już ćwiczę pływanie, moja pięść jest jak kula z pistoletu, nawet ran się nie boję! - w głosie chłopca pobrzmiewała głęboka determinacja. - No dalej, Shanks, weź mnie do załogi na następny rejs! Tylko raz, zobaczysz, że ci się przydam!

- Ta, jasne. - Czerwonowłosy wywrócił oczami. - Nie umiesz pływać, nigdy w życiu nie byłeś poważnie ranny, a co do twojej pięści, to pistolet z którego została wyrzucona ta kula ma coś poważnie nie tak z mechanizmem. Luffy, masz sześć lat**(2)**. Nie ma takiej opcji, że biorę cię ze sobą.

Chłopiec wyraźnie się naburmuszył. - Głupi Shanks! Znowu się ze mnie nabija! A tak poza tym, to sześć i pół! Ty w ogóle nie masz pojęcia jak się odnosić do dzieci, wiesz?!

Shanks roześmiał się głośno w odpowiedzi na tę obrazę. - Mówisz? A wiesz, coś w tym może być! Podczas ostatniego rejsu wróciłem na swoją rodzinną wyspę, i pewna mała dziewczynka powiedziała mi dokładnie to samo.

Luffy wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - Mała dziewczynka?

- No! To ja ci nie mówiłem, smarkaczu, że mam córki?

Szczęka chłopca, gdyby mogła, z łupnięciem opadłaby na podłogę tawerny, do wtóru śmiechów reszty załogi. - CÓRKI?! Shanks ma córki?!

Tym razem to czerwonowłosy zdawał się być delikatnie urażony. - A co, nie wolno? No mam, dwie. Wolałbym chłopaka, ale co tam... Małe diabełki z nich. Twoja rówieśnica nazywa się Haku, a starsza - Reila.

- Żeby tylko diabełki... - wymamrotał siedzący w cieniu pierwszy oficer załogi z uśmiechem – Toż to diabły wcielone! Wdały się w ciebie, Shanks! Charakterek przeszedł chyba razem z włosami, bo całą resztę mają po matce...

Shanks zignorował komentarz i przysunął się do Luffy'ego. - Widzisz? Ich też nie zabrałem w rejs. To zbyt niebezpieczne dla dzieci, mały. Morze pewnie wydaje ci się wspaniałym miejscem, po wysłuchaniu wszystkich tych opowieści Yasoppa, ale musisz pamiętać, że to również miejsce bardzo niebezpieczne.

- Ee tam. Nie zabrałeś ich, bo baby! A ja już jestem mężczyzną! - Luffy na nowo zaczął przekonywać Shanksa, jakby zupełnie nie usłyszał pozostałej części rozmowy.

Tylko dziewczyna za barem z miłym uśmiechem zastanawiała się jeszcze: A więc Kapitan ma córki...

* * *

**(1)** „_Akagami",_ przydomek Shanksa, znaczy dosłownie „Czerwonowłosy". Ale w orginale brzmi lepiej, więc zostawiam jak jest. Natomiast partykuły _„no"_ nie da się przetłumaczyć na język polski; oznacza ona przynależność, w tym przypadku pokazuje, że to Shanks, a nie kto inny, ma czerwone włosy. Uroki języka japońskiego.

**(2) **Tak, tak, wiem, 6 lat. I wszyscy, którzy się orientują w mangowej chronologii zastanawiają się, co też ja wymyśliłam. Już wyjaśniam – akcja prologu dzieje się na rok przed wszystkim znaną sceną z mangi, w której to Shanks wypływa, ratując wcześniej Luffy'ego i ofiarowując mu swój kapelusz.

**PS:** Kto zgadnie, dlaczego córki Shanksa mają na imię tak, a nie inaczej, dostanie ciasteczko.


	2. Dziewczyny nie-stąd

****No i tak... To już pierwszy rozdział! Starałam się, żeby był choć odrobinkę dłuższy od prologu, ale akcja dopiero się zagęszcza. Dziękuję za komentarz (aż chciałoby się dopisać "e", no ale, niestety... chlip...) i mam nadzieję, że opowiadanko wam się spodoba!

**Disclaimer: **Jeżeli mogłabym kiedyś sczerze powiedzieć, że One Piece i jego bohaterowie są moi, umarłabym szczęśliwa.

* * *

**~Saga Goa Kingdom~**

**Rozdział 1**

**Dziewczyny nie-stąd.**

Minął rok. Shanks odpłynął już z wioski w kierunku Grand Line, i tylko od czasu do czasu przylatywały wraz z coraz to egzotyczniejszymi ptakami jakieś wieści od niego. Bitwy morskie, sukcesy, porażki, przygody... I zawsze jakieś pytania, jak się ma wioska, co słychać... I zawsze, zawsze nieśmiertelna fraza: Jak się ma Luffy?

A Luffy miał się wcale nieźle. Wprawdzie dziadek, rozwścieczony tym, że chłopiec w dalszym ciągu uparcie obstaje przy byciu piratem, przekazał go w ręce swojej długoletniej przyjaciółki mieszkającej na Mt. Corvo, ale w zamian za zmianę miejsca zamieszkania Luffy wreszcie poznał prawdziwych przyjaciół: więcej, braci. Ace i Sabo, mimo długiego okresu niepewności co do przybysza, zaakceptowali go w końcu i szybko zaczęli traktować jak najprawdziwszego, małego braciszka. Całe dnie spędzali kradnąc, obliczając łupy, jedząc i śpiąc w swojej kryjówce, żyjąc marzeniami o łodziach, morzu i pirackim życiu.

Ace, najsilniejszy z całej trójki, często jednak wymykał się na zwiady samodzielnie. Prawdę mówiąc, tak bardzo jak cieszył się z posiadania kolejnego członka swojej małej rodziny, tak również tęsknił za spokojem i ciszą samotnych włóczęg. Tym razem postanowił wybrać się nad brzeg morza; zaczynał już powoli zapadać zmierzch, więc Ace musiał się spieszyć. Nie chciał przecież martwić pozostałych chłopców.

Jego uwagę zwróciła wyrzucona na brzeg mała łódka z pojedynczym żaglem, aktualnie w strzępach, zwisającym z odłamanego masztu wbitego w piach kawałek dalej. - Łupy. - pomyślał Ace. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zawołać braci, ale ta myśl dość szybko wywietrzała mu z głowy, gdy wyobraził sobie siebie, niosącego ciężkie wory pełne skarbów, jak wchodzi do kryjówki z niefrasobliwym uśmiechem i czymś w stylu: Przepraszam za spóźnienie, chłopaki!

Natychmiast przystąpił do dzieła. Łódka była nasiąknięta wodą, ale on był silniejszy niż kubeł słonej wody, prawda? Powoli, powoli, łódka zaczęła się unosić, drewno pojękiwać, aż w końcu stanęła na krawędzi, i z ostatnim, silnym pchnięciem chłopca, przewróciła się na drugi bok.

Jednak oczom Ace nie ukazały się oczekiwane drogie kamienie i złoto.

Na piasku leżały, ukryte wcześniej pod łodzią, dwie... istoty. To słowo same nasunęło się na myśl chłopcu. Wyglądały prawie jak ludzie, ale większa była tak chuda, że Ace mógł z łatwością policzyć wszystkie jej kości. Mniejszej nie było widać; zasłaniała ją druga, ale chłopiec zauważył jeszcze jedną nieludzką cechę u obu: włosy, identyczne, długie i niesamowicie czerwone.

Podszedł ostrożnie do znaleziska i na próbę szturchnął lekko tą na wierzchu. Nie zareagowała. Ośmielony, podszedł bliżej; udało mu się nawet po kilku próbach odwrócić większą istotę twarzą do góry. Natychmiast odskoczył ze stłumionym okrzykiem. Tajemnicze obce były ludźmi!

Można nawet powiedzieć więcej; dziewczynami. Ta, której twarz udało mu się zobaczyć, była mniej więcej w jego wieku. Pod sobą ukrywała kogoś mniejszego; może siostrę? Teraz, kiedy Ace mógł lepiej się jej przyjrzeć, stwierdził, że miał zdecydowane podstawy nie rozpoznać w niej na początku człowieka. Jej, kiedyś zapewne ładnie opalona, skóra przybrała chorobliwy, woskowy odcień i ciasno opinała kości. Policzki były zapadnięte, usta spierzchnięte od pragnienia. Niesamowite włosy okalały jej twarz ciężkimi i wyniszczonymi przez słoną wodę kędziorami.

Ace mimo swojego młodego wieku natychmiast zrozumiał, że ta dziewczynka jest na skraju jednego z najgorszych rodzajów śmierci.

Nagle jej ręka drgnęła; tak samo jej powieki. Chłopiec, nie zastanawiając się długo, odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość, chowając się za pniem drzewa. Dziewczynka powoli usiadła i rozejrzała się wokoło.

- Haku... - westchnęła. - Obudź się. Jesteśmy na lądzie.

Młodsza dziewczynka wyskoczyła natychmiast z opiekuńczych ramion starszej i zaczęła biegać w kółko po plaży, pokrzykując radośnie. Ace nie mógł nie zauważyć, że wyglądała ona dużo, dużo zdrowiej niż starsza. Była szczupła, oczywiście, ale nie tak chorobliwie.

- Musimy znaleźć coś do jedzenia i gdzieś się schować. Pójdziesz przede mną, dobrze? Szybciej coś znajdziesz, ja chyba jestem jeszcze zmęczona. - odezwała się znowu starsza dziewczynka. I prawie zagłodzona na śmierć – dodał w myślach Ace.

- Dobrze, Reila! Chodź, szybko! Mogłabym zjeść Króla Mórz, taka jestem głodna! - mniejsza dziewczynka, Haku, zaczęła podskakiwać z uśmiechem, który nagle zupełnie nie wiedzieć czemu przywiódł Ace'owi na myśl Luffy'ego. Starsza, Reila, wstała, pobladła odrobinę, i ruszyła za swoją towarzyszką. Chłopiec zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co robić. Czuł, że nie powinien zostawiać dwóch bezbronnych dziewczynek na pastwę losu; las był bardzo niebezpieczny, szczególnie, kiedy ktoś nie znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć przed czym uciekać, a co spokojnie można zignorować. W dodatku Reila, ta, która może miałaby jakąś szansę w starciu z zwierzętami i innymi niebezpieczeństwami, które oferował jego las, stanowczo nie nadawała się do użytku. Z trudem chodziła. Z drugiej strony, on sam już dość długo zabawił na patrolu, bracia będą się martwić, jeśli szybko nie wróci. No i komu chciałoby się niańczyć dwie baby? Powinny wiedzieć, na co się porywają, prawda? Nagle chłopiec, jakby potwierdzenie, usłyszał ryk; dźwięk, który znał aż za dobrze, który mogło wydać tylko jedno zwierzę. Ten znienawidzony, ogromny tygrys!

Ace bez chwili zastanowienia zerwał się i pobiegł w stronę, w którą skierowały się dziewczyny. Stracił je wprawdzie z oczu, ale powinien szybko je znaleźć, był w końcu na swoim terenie. Może zdąży. Musi zdążyć. Czuł tę samą adrenalinę, która kazała mu chwycić mocniej metalową rurkę, gdy bestia groziła Luffy'emu. Wiedział, że będzie musiał walczyć, tu i teraz, i prosił, jeśli nie jakiegoś konkretnego boga, to wszelkie bóstwa w ogólności, żeby na drodze nie stanęli teraz jego bracia.

Bez tchu, wciąż w pełnym biegu, wpadł na polanę, z której chwilę temu dobiegał ten ryk. Widok, który go przywitał, sprawił, że chłopiec stanął jak wryty, spojrzał tylko szeroko otwartymi oczami i wypuścił rurkę z ręki.

Odetchnął głęboko, mówiąc sobie: spokojnie, Ace, to sen. To musi być sen. Coś takiego... Nie mogło się zdarzyć, prawda? Zamknij oczy. Otwórz...

Widok nie zmienił się. Przeciwnie, z jeszcze większą wyrazistością odbił się w umyśle chłopca.

Król lasu, jedna z, jak lubił myśleć, niewielu istot, które były w stanie zmusić go do szybkiej ucieczki, leżała teraz na poszyciu, ogłuszona. Na głowie olbrzymiego tygrysa wyrastały dwa czerwone, pulsujące guzy, nieprzytomny pysk zastygł w wyrazie niedowierzania i paskudnego szoku. Trawa wokół niego była zgnieciona, jakby jakaś ogromna siła przetoczyła się przez polanę. Ace cofnął się mimo woli. Kim były te dwie dziewczyny? Jak udało im się tylko we dwie, z czego jedna na skraju wyczerpania, pokonać wielkiego kota?

Chłopiec pokręcił głową i pobiegł zdecydowanie w kierunku kryjówki. Postanowił nie mówić nic braciom; instynktownie czuł, że zadawanie się z tymi dwiema może okazać się bardzo niebezpieczne, a był absolutnie pewien, że tak szybko jak Luffy dowie się, że ktoś spuścił lanie tygrysowi, będzie próbował tego kogoś znaleźć. On sam jednak miał zamiar obserwować dwie nieznajome; tłumaczył sobie, że to będzie najlepszy sposób, żeby ochronić braci, ale musiał przyznać, że zżerała go ciekawość. No bo jak dwóm babom udało się pokonać tego potwora? Kim były? Dlaczego przybyły na tą wysepkę położoną na najnudniejszym możliwym morzu? Dlaczego jedna z nich była aż tak wycieńczona?

- Jak to było? - powiedział cicho do siebie, gdy upewnił się, że odszedł wystarczająco daleko i nikt go nie śledzi. - Haku... a ta chuda to Reila. Dziewczyny o czerwonych włosach...


	3. Jak złapać mikro-pirata

****End hir it iz. Maj njiu czapter. Hjihjihjihjihji...

Wyjaśnienie: nie, nie jestem pijana, choć może tak to wygląda. Zwyczajnie jest niedziela, 21:31, a w poniedziałek mam kartkówkę z bioli i referat z WOS-u - needless to say, nic nie umiem ani na jedno, ani na drugie. I mam z tego powodu głupawkę. O.

Nikt (z wyjątkiem mojej **Madame** kochanej oczywiście) nie chce ciasteczka? O jak nieładnie... A takie dobre, marimowe ciasteczka... No dobrze, niech wam będzie, dam podpowiedź, może się ktoś skusi:

Pamiętajcie, że imiona dziewczynom nadawał Shanks, nie ja (^^) Więc mają one związek z czymś(lub kimś)ami ważnymi dla naszego Akagami. :)

No dobrze, coby AN nie było dłuższe od rozdziała...

**Disclaimer: **Wielki Mistrz Oda jest jedynym i wyłącznym posiadaczem One Piece, farciarz. Niedobry jest, dzielić się nie chce!

Enjoy:)

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

**Jak złapać mikro-pirata.**

_Szelest. Skrzypnięcie gałązki. Szelest i delikatne poruszenie powietrza. Oddech?_

Reila siedziała w całkowitym bezruchu przy malutkim ognisku z suchego drewna. Miała zamknięte oczy i lekko zmarszczone czoło; na jej twarzy, która zdążyła już odzyskać zdrowy kolor i trochę ciała, widać było skupienie, gdy próbowała usłyszeć i zrozumieć dźwięki niepokojące ją już od dłuższego czasu.

Minął tydzień, odkąd morze wyrzuciło je na tą małą wysepkę. Przez cały ten czas, dziewczynka konsekwentnie i dokładnie unikała spotkania, bycia zobaczonym czy o prostu zwrócenia na siebie uwagi kogokolwiek. Ale miała przeczucie, a jej przeczucia rzadko były mylne, że ktoś już od dłuższego czasu się im przygląda.

_Powiew wiatru. Brak szelestu tam, na drugiej gałęzi od góry. _

Mała polanka, na której rozbiły dziś swoje obozowisko, o ile tak można nazwać ognisko i wyciągnięte ze zniszczonej łodzi koce, zastygła w bezruchu. Mała przestrzeń pomiędzy drzewami, wytworzona tylko dlatego, że wspomniane drzewa stykały się koronami i nie było między nimi miejsca na żadne inne, porośnięta trawą i z rzadka jakimś krzakiem zdawała się falować od wszechobecnego skupienia Reili. Powietrze stało się ciężkie, można by je niemal kroić nożem. Nagle dziewczynka otworzyła oczy, i w ułamku sekundy biegła już w stronę drzewa po jej lewej. Zwinnie jak wiewiórka wspięła się po pokrytym wybrzuszeniami i sękami pniu i wskoczyła na gałąź, zaraz obok wyraźnie zaskoczonego, czarnowłosego chłopca o twarzy upstrzonej piegami.

Ace był zdezorientowany. Odkąd tydzień temu po raz pierwszy zobaczył tajemnicze dziewczyny, często wymykał się braciom, odnajdował ich kolejne kryjówki (codziennie je zmieniały, co uznał za dosyć podejrzane) i obserwował je godzinę czy dwie z jakiegoś dogodnego drzewa; ot tak, żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie.

Dziś był jednak dzień inny niż wszystkie. Mniejszej, bardziej żywiołowej Haku nie było nigdzie widać, natomiast starsza i widocznie rozsądniejsza Reila siedziała bez ruchu przy ognisku odkąd się zjawił. Aż do tego momentu, oczywiście. Teraz siedziała tuż obok, wpatrując się w niego ciemnymi, podejrzliwymi oczami.

- Wiedziałam, - syknęła. - Coś ty za jeden, i dlaczego nas śledzisz?

Twarz chłopca szybko przeobraziła się w maskę spokoju i lekceważenia. On sam od wewnątrz niemal trząsł się ze zdenerwowania. „Coś ty za jeden"? To on powinien zadawać to pytanie! Ace wstał i z góry spojrzał na wciąż przykucniętą dziewczynę, zdawałoby się, gotową do skoku. Prychnął, odwrócił się i już miał skoczyć i odbiec w las, całkowicie ją ignorując, gdyby ta przewidująco nie złapała go za ramię i z siłą, której nie spodziewał się po tak szczupłej osóbce, pociągnęła z powrotem na gałąź.

Jednak Ace nie byłby sobą, gdyby pozwolił na takie traktowanie. Szybko stanął pewniej na gałęzi i wymierzył cios. Jego pięść chybiła dosłownie o włos, a w jego stronę natychmiast pomknęła bosa stopa czerwonowłosej, więc zrobił unik...

Bójka trwała długo. Ace nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego żaden jego cios nie dosięga dziewczynki – potrafiła zrobić unik w ułamku sekundy; zupełnie, jakby przewidywała wszystkie jego ruchy. Ale jej ataki również ani razu go nie dotknęły. Miał zbyt dużo doświadczenia w bójkach, poza tym do ucha wciąż szeptał mu głos: No chyba nie dasz się pokonać _dziewczynie_?

Rozłączyli się w końcu, z czystego zmęczenia. Dziewczyna, wciąż w przykucniętej pozie, która przypominała mu ptaka tuż przed zerwaniem się do lotu, obserwowała go z jawną wrogością i szczyptą szacunku w oczach. On sam musiał naprawdę się starać, żeby nie gwizdnąć z podziwu, choć urażona duma kazała mu raczej odwzajemnić wrogie spojrzenie. Dziewczyna była dobra!

- Jeszcze raz się pytam: coś ty za jeden? - warknęła na niego pomiędzy jednym ciężkim oddechem, a drugim.

Ace w końcu wybuchł. - To moja kwestia! Jesteście w moim lesie, ty i ta druga! Wiem, że tu przypłynęłyście, dlatego wolę was obserwować; może nie wyglądacie, ale jeśli należycie do pirackiej załogi, to muszę traktować was jak konkurencję!

Dziewczyna cofnęła się lekko, słysząc tą tyradę, wyraźnie zdziwiona. - Pirat? Jesteś piratem? - przekręciła lekko głowę z rozbawieniem – Eee... takim trochę mikro-piratem, tak?

- COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁA?! - Ace wrzasnął z furią i poderwał się na równe nogi.

Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami i zachichotała na widok oburzenia chłopca – No, ale to rozwiązuje problem.

- Niby jak? - parsknął Ace. Widać było, że nie ma zamiaru wybaczyć jej tego „mikro-pirata". - A tak poza tym, to ty jesteś dużo mniejsza niż ja. Na pewno jesteś młodsza! - chłopiec spojrzał na nią z lekceważeniem, na jakie stać tylko dziesięciolatka.

Reila zmrużyła oczy i wyprostowała się najbardziej, jak mogła. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało – wciąż była przynajmniej o pięć centymetrów niższa od chłopca. Spojrzała na jego tryumfującą twarz wilkiem.

- Niech ci będzie. A mój problem rozwiązuje to tak, że nasz ojciec zawsze powtarza: piratowi możesz zaufać, że pozostanie piratem. To znaczy, że cię nie wyda Marynarce jak nie wie, że może na tym zarobić. I że jak taki pirat ma na oko tyle lat co ja, to można mu zaufać. Nasz ojciec sam jest piratem, więc raczej wie co mówi. - skrzyżowała ręce na piersi z uśmiechem pełnym dumy z posiadania takiego taty.

Ace odwrócił wzrok. - I jak? Ufasz mi dlatego, że jestem piratem?

Dziewczynka przytaknęła i zeskoczyła z drzewa. - Chodź. Zawołam Haku. Aha, nazywam się Reila, mam jedenaście lat. A ty?

- Ace. - chłopiec zszedł zaraz za nią, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważy...

- Ace...

- Słucham?

- Celowo nie powiedziałeś, ile masz lat. Jesteś ode mnie młodszy, prawda?

Niech to szlag – zauważyła.


	4. Opowieść o dwóch siostrach

****No i mamy następny rozdział - tym razem dowiemy się w nim trochę więcej o czerwonowłosych - wyjąsni się między innymi po kiego grzyba w ogóle wsiadły na tą łódkę:) Ace może być pod koniec odrobinę OOC, ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się mieści w normach. Dalej nikt nie chce ciasteczka? Buuuu...

A mojej **Madame** dziękuję jak zwykle za recenzję i wsparcie:)

**Disclaimer: **One Piece nie należy do mnie. To ja należę do One Piece. :D

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

**Opowieść o dwóch siostrach**

Reila siedziała przy małym ognisku i ze wszystkich sił starała się nie parsknąć śmiechem. Głowa Haku spoczywała na jej kolanach; dziewczynkę znalazła śpiącą w ustalonej przez nie kryjówce i postanowiła jej nie budzić. Ale tym, co powodowało u niej tłumione wybuch śmiechu, był jedzący Ace.

Chłopiec najwyraźniej był notorycznie głodzony – przynajmniej w ten sposób to sobie tłumaczyła. Tak czy inaczej, wpychał w siebie owoce, ryby i mięso, które udało im się wspólnie zebrać, bez opamiętania, nie zwracając uwagi na cieknący mu po brodzie sok czy fakt, że miesza ze sobą wszystkie możliwe smaki. I w dodatku to, że miał wciąż pełne usta w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzało mu w mówieniu.

- Naprawdę, cieszę się, że tu nie ma Luffy'ego! Nie da się przy nim tak najeść – wciągnąłby to wszystko w ułamku sekundy.

- Luffy'ego? - Reila przysunęła się lekko, zaciekawiona. Imię brzmiało znajomo, choć nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, gdzie je słyszała.

Ace przytaknął. - To mój mały braciszek. Jest ode mnie młodszy trzy lata, ale apetyt ma przynajmniej dziesięć tysięcy razy większy.

Dziewczynka z lekkim przerażeniem spojrzała na tempo, w jakim Ace pochłaniał jedzenie. _Dziesięć tysięcy _razy większy apetyt? Jak komukolwiek, kto się nimi zajmuje, starcza na wyżywienie?

- To małe na moich kolanach, to Haku, moja siostra. Też jest ode mnie młodsza: o cztery lata. Masz jeszcze jakąś rodzinę oprócz brata? Bo ja tylko ją. No i ojca, ale nie widziałam go już od bardzo dawna. Dużo podróżuje i w ogóle... Dlatego płyniemy, wiesz? Z powodu ojca.

Ace przechylił głowę. - Ja mam jeszcze jednego brata, w moim wieku. I dziadka. No, i jest taka jedna stara baba, która się nami zajmuje... A czemu mówisz, że płyniecie z powodu ojca?

Dziewczynka oparła się wygodnie o pobliski pień drzewa i zaczęła odruchowo gładzić ogniście czerwone włosy siostrzyczki. - Wiesz, ja wiem jacy są piraci; ojciec nie ukrywał przed nami tego, czym się zajmuje. Często powtarzał, że nie jest święty. Ale dla nas zawsze był bardzo dobry. Może nie przyjeżdżał za często do domu, ale zawsze pisał, a jak już przypłynął, to tylko bawił się z nami i opowiadał o swoich przygodach. Aż pewnego razu powiedział, że płynie do swojej bazy wypadowej w East Blue, bo Marynarka depcze mu po piętach, a on nie chce nas narażać, i że możemy się już nie zobaczyć. Ojciec jest wspaniałym piratem; chyba jednym z najlepszych. A jak jeszcze nie jest, to niedługo będzie.

Tyle że, jak ktoś jest wspaniałym piratem, to ma wrogów, nie? No i ktoś wygadał Marynarce, że na rodzinnej wyspie ojca mieszkamy my; jego dzieci. Musiałyśmy uciekać; dzięki pomocy mieszkańców wioski udało nam się wemknąć na statek Marynarki i dopłynąć aż do East Blue, ale potem nas wykryto. Jakiś czas temu ukradłyśmy łódź i postanowiłyśmy znaleźć chociaż tą bazę wypadową, o której mówił ojciec. Jeżeli nie znajdziemy jego samego, to może przynajmniej uda nam się zagrzać gdzieś miejsce. Mam już serdecznie dość bycia ściganą. Tylko że...

- Tylko że... - przerwał jej Ace, patrząc gdzieś daleko w przestrzeń – nie miałyście prowiantu, nie potrafiłyście żeglować i w dodatku nie wiedziałyście nawet w którą stronę jest ta wyspa. Baby.

Dziewczynka zmarszczyła nosek. - Oj, goń się. Nie miałyśmy wyboru. Zależało mi tylko na tym, żeby Haku dopłynęła żywa; o siebie nie miałam, i w dalszym ciągu nie mam zamiaru się martwić. Taka głodówka to nic, jeżeli moja siostrzyczka będzie bezpieczna. A i to nie było tak naprawdę potrzebne. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie fakt, że nie możemy... - urwała nagle. - Nieważne. Grunt, że dopłynęłyśmy do jakiegoś lądu, no, i żyjemy. Teraz pozostaje tylko naprawić łódź i ruszać dalej; no bo chyba nie zatrzymuje się tu u was przypadkiem żaden słynny pirat?

Ace wzruszył ramionami – Jedyni piraci na tej wyspie to załoga Bluejam'a, ale oni są słabi, nikt ich nie zna. No, jestem też ja i moich dwóch braci.

- Tak myślałam. Posłuchaj, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie... Jesteście piratami, nie mielibyście ochoty pomóc dwóm kamratom? Jak sam zauważyłeś, ja i Haku... niezbyt znamy się na łodziach. No, i to w końcu twój teren, nie powinnyśmy używać znalezionego drewna bez twojej wiedzy...

Ace zmieszał się. W sumie nie był pewien, czy poradziłby sobie z naprawą prawdziwej łodzi... Musiałby zapytać Sabo. Ale z drugiej strony sam się pochwalił, że jest na tej wyspie przywódcą pirackiej bandy.

- Oczywiście, rozumiem, że taka pomoc musi kosztować. - Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie, jak starsza siostra, perfekcyjnie odgadując jego myśli – Uważam, że kwestia zapłaty jest bardzo ważna, i nawet kapitan nie powinien podejmować jej sam. Jeżeli twoi bracia potrafią dochować tajemnicy i nie wydadzą nas Marynarce, to z chęcią ich spotkam. A Haku na pewno strasznie się ucieszy ze spotkania rówieśnika.

Ace uśmiechnął się na myśl o Luffy'm i pomyślał z lekkim przerażeniem, do czego będzie zdolny w zabawie z żywiołową dziewczynką. Poza tym... _Kapitan_? - Jak chcecie, mogę was do nich zaprowadzić nawet teraz.

Chwilę trwało obudzenie, wyjaśnienie wszystkiego i doprowadzenie mniej więcej do stanu używalności młodszej siostry Reili. Jednak, kiedy ta zjadła, wysłuchała skróconego przebiegu rozmowy i z potoku słów wyłowiła „rówieśnik" i „zabawa", natychmiast podskoczyła ze śmiechem i pobiegła do Reili, przytulając ją mocno. Starsza dziewczynka chichocząc odciągnęła swoją siostrę i podeszła do pnia dużego drzewa po przeciwnej stronie polanki.

Reila pogrzebała chwilę w wypróchniałym wnętrzu drzewa, i z małego tobołka, który najwyraźniej przyciągnęła ze sobą z łódki wyciągnęła dwa białe kaptury. Haku skinęła głową i zaczęła zakładać kaptur na głowę tak, że całkowicie zasłaniał jej ogniście rude włosy; tak samo zrobiła jej siostra. Ace nawet nie miał zamiaru pytać, po co im to było.

Podróż przez las trwała w ciszy, nie licząc ciągłego, radosnego trajkotania Haku. Młodszą dziewczynkę interesowało najwyraźniej wszystko, co widziała wokół siebie, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie była w lesie. Tu kwiat, tam gałązka, gdzie indziej wiewiórka; mała miała niesamowita zdolność zwracania swojej uwagi na wszystko, co tylko w jakikolwiek sposób mogło komuś wydać się ciekawe. Zwracała się przy tym prawie wyłącznie do swojej starszej siostry, i Ace po raz pierwszy poczuł małe ukłucie zazdrości, że on nigdy nie miał nikogo, do kogo mógłby tak wesoło trajkotać o niczym.

Reila jakby powtórnie wyczuła jego myśli. Wciąż milcząc, spojrzała na niego spod kaptura i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Był to nieśmiały, miły uśmiech starszej siostry, i chłopiec od razu poczuł się lepiej. Dziewczynka złapała Haku, biegającą radośnie wokół nich, i zakneblowała jej usta dłońmi, nie zważając na protesty małej.

- Jacy są twoi bracia?

- Hm... - Ace zmarszczył lekko czoło. - To zależy. Luffy jest strasznie ruchliwy, ciągle gdzieś lata; najpierw zrobi, a potem pomyśli. W dodatku słabeusz z niego, a ciągle gada o tym, że zostanie Królem Piratów, jakby fakt, że to jego marzenie w jakikolwiek sposób zwiększał jego szanse. Za to Sabo jest dużo silniejszy; prawie tak silny jak ja. I potrafi być naprawdę rozsądny. Nie trajkocze po próżnicy.

Reila roześmiała się lekko. - Twój młodszy brat wygląda na wymarzonego kompana dla mojej siostry. A Sabo to ten w twoim wieku, tak? Jesteście bliźniakami?

Ace spojrzał w bok. Bliźniacy? No tak, oczywiście. Dziewczyna była pewnie przekonana, że Luffy i Sabo to jego _rodzeni_ bracia. Potrząsnął lekko głową. Nie życzyłby nikomu kogo znał, a znał kilku naprawdę przykrych gości, takiego ojca jakiego on sam posiadał. Już wcześniej wpadł na ten pomysł, ale teraz, pod wpływem pytania Reili zaświtała mu w głowie kolejna wątpliwość: Czy nie skrzywdził Luffy'ego i Sabo tym, że wziął ich za braci? Czy, jeżeli kiedykolwiek wyjdzie na jaw, jakiego potwora jest synem, ludzie nie będą do tego samego worka co jego wrzucać jego dwóch młodszych braciszków?

Reila znowu się uśmiechnęła; zauważył, że jeżeli kogoś bliżej poznała, często to robiła. Najwyraźniej przyjęła przedłużające się milczenie za sygnał, że chłopiec niezbyt chce odpowiadać na jej pytanie, i mimo że nie miała pojęcia, jaka mogłaby być tego przyczyna, pozwoliła im osunąć się w komfortowe milczenie; najwyraźniej siedmioletnia praktyka w byciu odpowiedzialną starszą siostrą dawała o sobie znać.

- Reeeeilaaaa... - jęknęła Haku, wyzwalając się wreszcie z uścisku starszej siostry. - Nuuudzi mi się! Kiedy dojdziemy? Nie zabłądzimy?

Ace uśmiechnął się, wdzięczny, że mała osóbka przerwała ciszę. - Ej, mała, no co ty! To w końcu mój las; nie zgubicie się tu, jeżeli będziecie trzymać się mnie!

Dziewczynka na sam dźwięk jego głosu pomknęła za starszą siostrę, zapewne nieprzyzwyczajona do ściągania na siebie uwagi, co trochę go zabolało. Jednak po kilku chwilach jej biały kapturek wyjrzał ostrożnie zza nóg Reili, a zaraz za nim wyjrzał ogromny uśmiech zachwyconej siedmiolatki.

- Jeeej! To jest _twój_ las? Naprawdę? Ale czad! - chłopiec zamrugał zdezorientowany w odpowiedzi na podziw malujący się w jej oczach. - Ace-oniisan**(1)** musi naprawdę być silny, żeby mieć cały las...

Haku wciągnęła głośno powietrze, zdając sobie sprawę, co powiedziała. Reila zatrzymała się, chcąc jak najszybciej przeprosić chłopca za gafę siostry. Sam Ace zmieszał się mocno, ale natychmiast, kręcąc głową, przerwał jej w pół słowa.

- Jednak całe młodsze rodzeństwo świata jest takie samo... Najpierw mówi, potem myśli. - podszedł do dziewczynki i przykucnął nieco, by zrównać się z nią poziomem. Twarz biednej Haku była prawie tak czerwona jak jej włosy. - No nie... Ale w sumie, mam już dwójkę hałaśliwych, kłopotliwych i nieodpowiedzialnych braci. Ile złego mogłaby wyrządzić jedna siostra?

Haku podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z rozkwitającym szybko, ogromnym, zachwyconym uśmiechem. Reila również się uśmiechnęła, kucając w identycznej pozie, co chłopiec.

- Albo dwie... - szepnął, widząc jej spojrzenie. Cóż, pomyślał. Jedno jest pewne. Luffy i Sabo będą dziś mieli dużą niespodziankę.

* * *

**(1)** _„oniisan" _również ciężko przetłumaczyć. Oczywiście, słowo to oznacza dosłownie „starszy brat", ale, po pierwsze, w Japonii używają go również małe dzieci, zwracając się do starszych, a po drugie, no kto normalny powiedziałby „Starszy brat Ace..."?


	5. Bo rodzeństwo o siebie dba

Yosh! Spóźniony bo spóźniony, ale nowy rozdział nadchodzi! Jest mega-krótki, więc postuję dwa na raz:) Obejdzie się z jednym diclaimerem, prawda? Jestem leniwa strasznie:P

**Disclaimer:** Opowiadanie, Reila i Haku moja. Reszta nie moja. Amen!**  
**

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

**Bo rodzeństwo o siebie dba.**

_- Żartujesz._

Sabo od przynajmniej piętnastu minut siedział z otwartymi ustami, słuchając opowieści Ace'a. Znajdowali się aktualnie w tajnej kryjówce chłopców, a dwie obce dziewczynki siedziały pod ścianą, rozglądając się z ciekawością po otoczeniu spod białych kapturów. Sabo i Ace siedzieli naprzeciwko, pochyleni ku sobie, dyskutując nad sytuacją. Luffy'ego nie było nigdzie widać.

- Nie żartuję, Sabo. To jest naprawdę dobry pomysł. - Ace skrzyżował ręce; to samo zrobił jego brat.

- Ale to _baby._ Co one mogą? I co nam przyjdzie z tego, jeżeli włączymy je do rodziny? Nie mówiąc o fakcie, że Dadan dostanie zawału, jak się dowie. - Sabo w konsternacji pokręcił głową i zerknął jeszcze raz na dwie sylwetki przy drzwiach. Haku pomachała do niego lekko, po czym schowała się za siostrą, gdy chciał odpowiedzieć.

Ace zrobił swoją najbardziej upartą minę. - One są silne. No, przynajmniej Reila. Zremisowała ze mną, a wiesz, jak ja walczę. I nie dawałem jej forów. Poza tym, pokonały tego piekielnego tygrysa. Tylko we dwie, i wtedy Reila była ledwie żywa z głodu, tak jak mówiłem. Mogą nam się przydać! Poza tym, sama ich łódka to towar, który należy szybko zabezpieczyć. Na pewno dałoby się ją jakoś połatać, a wtedy...

- Aaaceee! Saaabooo! Ratunku!

Ace odwrócił się, wystarczająco szybko, by zobaczyć swojego małego braciszka lecącego nad nim w szponach wielkiego, górskiego orła. Cholera! pomyślał. Bestia miała swoje gniazdo na szczycie, dojście tam zajmie mu cały dzień, a w tym czasie...

- Luffy! - on i Sabo jednocześnie zerwali się z podłogi, razem chwytając za rurki. Zerwały się również dwie czerwonowłose.

- Hej! To nie wasza sprawa! - Ace warknął na nie, wściekły, że zastawiały sobą wejście. Tam, za nimi, jego braciszek potrzebował pomocy!

- Pozwól nam pomóc! To wasz mały braciszek, prawda? - Reila wypadła z kryjówki i zmierzyła wzrokiem przestrzeń dzielącą ją od orła i drącego się wniebogłosy chłopca. - Haku! - krzyknęła, nie zważając na protesty Ace'a i Sabo. - Zakryj mnie!

Jej młodsza siostra tylko skinęła głową. Nagle chmura kurzu pojawiła się przed nimi, zakrywając przed oczami wszystko, co mogło dziać się na zewnątrz. Liście, drobne gałązki i tony piachu smagały ich po twarzy, gdy próbowali przedrzeć się przez nie, by biec na ratunek bratu. Bezsilni, usłyszeli tylko głośny łopot skrzydeł, skrzek orła i łupnięcie czegoś ciężkiego o ziemię; i nagle wszystko ucichło. Ich oczom ukazał się ogromny ptak, nieprzytomny, tuż przed wejściem, na którego głowie leżała równie nieprzytomna Reila, a na niej siedział lekko zdezorientowany, ale nietknięty Luffy, z oczami jeszcze czerwonymi od płaczu. Uśmiechnął się na ich widok.

- W ogóle się nie bałem! - powiedział radośnie.

- Kłamca! - krzyknęli jednocześnie obaj bracia, doskakując do niego i wybijając zgodnym ciosem dwa duże guzy na jego głowie. - Nie możesz bardziej uważać?

Chłopczyk złapał się za głowę, kuląc się w geście samoobrony na brzuchu dziewczyny. Strąciła go stamtąd jeszcze jedna pięść, tym razem należąca do Haku.

- Reila!

Starsza z dwóch czerwonowłosych zamrugała powoli i rozejrzała się, wyraźnie oszołomiona. Po krótkiej chwili jej wzrok się wyostrzył i była w stanie wstać i stawić czoło dwóm zmartwionym dziesięciolatkom.

- No dobra, przyznajcie się, co zrobiłyście? I jak to zrobiłyście? - Ace starał się powstrzymać swój głos od zdradzenia ogromnego podziwu i wdzięczności.

- A kij z tym, jak to zrobiły! - przerwał mu Luffy, wyskakując przed braci, jego oczy świeciły się jak dwie jasne gwiazdy. - Było cool!

Reila i Haku nie zareagowały na komplement. Albo może nie, zareagowały, tylko że nie tak, jak powinny. Gdy po raz pierwszy na spokojnie zobaczyły małego chłopca, z szerokim uśmiechem wyglądającym spod kapelusza, cofnęły się obie, a ich oczy rozszerzyły się znacznie. Ich opalone twarze przybladły, dłonie zaczęły się trząść; mała Haku przysunęła się jak najbliżej siostry.

- Ty... skąd... skąd to masz? - głos Reili był ledwie słyszalny.

- Hm? - Luffy przekręcił głowę, wyraźnie zdziwiony. - Co?

Reila zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Gdy je otworzyła, w ciszy, która zapadła, wydawała się już dużo spokojniejsza. Uśmiechnęła się nawet lekko i przytuliła siostrę. - To on, prawda, Haku? W końcu go znalazłyśmy...

Haku spojrzała na nią i roześmiała się radośnie. Ace, Sabo i Luffy patrzyli na nie jak na dwie wariatki.

- Kogo znalazłyście? O co tu chodzi?

- Ciebie! - roześmiała się Reila – Jesteś Monkey D. Luffy, prawda? Tak długo cię szukałyśmy!

Luffy wyglądał na bezgranicznie zdziwionego. - Ale ja was nigdy w życiu nie widziałem!

Reila przytaknęła. - Wiemy. My też widzimy cię po raz pierwszy. Ale nie może być mowy o pomyłce; ten kapelusz... - ręce Luffy'ego natychmiast powędrowały do ukochanego nakrycia głowy. - Wszędzie rozpoznam kapelusz ojca!


	6. Młody ma zawsze rację

**Rozdział 5**

**Młody ma zawsze rację**

Piątka dzieci siedziała w kryjówce chłopców.

Ace i Sabo trzymali między sobą nieprzytomnego Luffy'ego, który osunął się na ziemię z chwilą, w której Reila wypowiedziała słowa „kapelusz ojca". Obie dziewczynki siedziały naprzeciwko nich; Haku miała ręce skrzyżowane na piersi i wyraźnie była w wojowniczym nastroju, natomiast starsza dziewczynka spokojnie obserwowała dyskusję.

- Odszczekaj! - wykrzyknęła wściekle mała.

- Niby co? - odpowiedział nie mniej wojowniczo Ace. - Co to w ogóle za pirat, który pozwala na siebie, zgodnie z opowieścią Luffy'ego, pluć i wylewać sake? Już nie mówiąc o tym, że ten cały Akagami mógłby lepiej pilnować swoich skarbów; gdyby nie on, Luffy miałby szansę zjeść coś bardziej pożytecznego niż Gomu Gomu no Mi·!

Haku aż poczerwieniała z gniewu. - Aha, więc to _jego_ wina, że twój tępy młodszy braciszek zjadł Akuma no Mi, który jest powszechnie uznawany za najpaskudniejszy owoc świata, i nawet się nie zorientował? Już nie mówiąc o tym, że tata uratował mu życie!

Ace i Haku mierzyli się przez chwilę wściekłym wzrokiem; między ich oczami przepłynęła kilka szybkich błyskawic. Reila i Sabo równocześnie przewrócili oczami i spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

_Łup. Łup._

Po chwili kłócąca się dwójka siedziała obok siebie, masując guzy, które wyskoczyły na ich głowach po uderzeniu rodzeństwa. Luffy powoli dochodził do siebie między nimi. Chłopczyk otworzył niemrawo oczy i rozejrzał się po kryjówce. Zobaczył to, co widział zwykle w przypadku obudzenia się w ich domku. Stare, popękane, ale wciąż zdatne do użytku deski, najlepsze, jakie udało im się znaleźć na Gray Terminal, leżały odrobinę krzywo, ale porządnie zbite, tworząc podłogę i ściany. Naturalnie wyrosły w szczelinach mech tworzył dziwne, szmaragdowe obrazy; zupełnie, jakby chciał coś przekazać tym trzem małym ludzikom, do których należała ta namiastka domu. Wzrok chłopca przeniósł się na dwie obce osóbki, z których powodu niedawno zemdlał.

- Jak to... ojca? - powiedział cicho. - I skąd wiecie, jak mam na imię? - Ace i Sabo, którzy dopiero zauważyli, że chłopiec się obudził, odetchnęli z ulgą.

Reila spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem i zdjęła uroczyście kaptur, odsłaniając włosy. Luffy wgapił się w nie, poznając kolor. - Zwykle ukrywamy swoje włosy. Marynarka... A poza tym, nie chciałabym, żeby ktoś traktował nas jakoś inaczej ze względu na ojca. Ale ty jesteś inny, Monkey D. Luffy. Widzisz, ostatni raz widziałam ojca bez jego kapelusza i ręki·. Oczywiście, chciałam dowiedzieć się jak... - ucichła. Luffy spojrzał na stopy; znów zbierało mu się na łzy. - I wiesz, co tata mi powiedział? - chłopiec uniósł głowę. - Powiedział: „Zainwestowałem tą rękę i ten kapelusz w nową erę, moje małe. Bo chłopiec, któremu je oddałem, i wy dwie, stanowicie przyszłość. Cała wasza trójka wyrośnie na wspaniałych piratów!"

Luffy uśmiechnął się szeroko; tak szeroko, że gdyby nie był z gumy, jego twarz z pewnością rozleciałaby się na dwie części. - Shanks tak powiedział?

Dziewczynki skinęły głową, również roześmiane. Nagle Luffy odwrócił się do starszych braci.

- Ne, Ace, Sabo... Niech one będą naszymi siostrami!

* * *

· Nazwy Akuma no Mi, czyli Diabelskich Owoców (_Akuma_ znaczy demon, lub diabeł), zostały przez Wielkiego Mistrza Odę utworzone w bardzo prosty sposób – bierze się jakieś nawiązanie do zdolności, powtarza, i na koniec dodaje przyrostek „no Mi" czyli „Owoc". I tak Luffy zjadł Gomu Gomu no Mi, i stał się człowiekiem-gumą.

PS: Akuma no Mi są zgodnie uważane przez ekspertów za owoce o tak paskudnym smaku, że ciężko je przełknąć.

· Shanks stracił rękę, ratując Luffy'ego. Zainteresowanych odsyłam do mangi.


	7. Kazoku znaczy największy skarb

No masz... **Madame** skomentowała, no, to nie ma na co czekać, tylko dawać następny chapter! :)

Ten z kolei jest całkiem długi, ale i przedostatni z sagi. Tak, tak, to oznacza, że niedługo zrobię sobie krótką przerwę, ale nie martwcie się (jeżeli w ogóle do moich czytelników mogę się zwrócić w liczbie mnogiej -_-), na następną sagę, Alabasta, nie będzie trzeba strasznie długo czekać.

One Piece nadal nie należy do mnie, bla, bla, bla...

Enjoy:)

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

**_Kazoku_(1)**** znaczy... największy skarb**

_Rodzina._

Ace siedział przed kryjówką, opierając się wygodnie o drewniane ściany, szczęśliwy, że choć na chwilę może uciec od nieustannego trajkotania, bójek i pogodzeń swojej młodszej siostrzyczki i braciszka. Rodzina. Kto by pomyślał, że on, syn demona, znienawidzonego przez wszystkich pirata... On, który nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien nawet żyć, w wieku jedenastu lat dorobi się tak licznej rodziny?

Od czasu, gdy uznali Reilę i Haku za swoje siostry, minęło pół roku. Dziewczynki z przyjemnością się zgodziły, stawiając jednak warunek, że bracia nikomu o nich nie powiedzą. Ace zbył to machnięciem ręki – fakt, że pod jednym dachem mieszka wyklęte dziecko Króla Piratów, Gol D. Rogera, syn szlachcica z Królestwa Goa, wnuczek Monkey D. Garpa, bohatera Marynarki i dwie córki sławnego pirata, Akagami no Shanksa, nie robił na nim dużego wrażenia. Gdyby Marynarka ich złapała, to nie dziewczyny byłyby w największym niebezpieczeństwie.

Te pół roku upłynęło im bardzo szybko. Do niedawna, codziennie rano pozostałą trójkę budziła pierwsza kłótnia Haku i Luffy'ego, niezawodna jak budzik. Potem Ace, Sabo i Reila przygotowywali śniadanie; od czasu, gdy chłopcy pokazali Reili dom górskich bandytów pod dowództwem Dadan, dziewczynka co jakiś czas przynosiła im na śniadanie ładunek zwiniętych po cichu z kuchni bułeczek, mleka i innych wyrobów, których nie mogła tak łatwo zapewnić im dżungla. Po śniadaniu chłopcy szli zwykle polować na obiad, a dziewczynki trenowały – po obiedzie obowiązki wyglądały odwrotnie. Ace, Sabo i Luffy zdawali sobie niewyraźnie sprawę, że Reila i Haku władają mocami Akuma no Mi – wyszło to na jaw, gdy podczas któregoś połowu ryb młodsza dziewczynka przez przypadek wpadła do rzeki**(2)**– ale dwie czerwonowłose nigdy nie używały swoich mocy przy nich, a bracia nie pytali, jakie owoce dokładnie mają.

Trochę dłużej niż złapanie codziennego rytmu zajęło im ustalenie hierarchii. Reila, jako najstarsza miała decydujący głos w większości sporów; zwykle jednak, biorąc pod uwagę, że wraz z siostrą od niedawna dopiero dołączyła do rodziny, czekała na werdykt Ace'a. Niekonfliktowa natura Sabo zwykle stawiała go na drugim miejscu – blondyn nie próbował nawet nigdy poruszyć tematu, który z nich – Ace czy on sam – był faktycznie starszy. Natomiast w przypadku młodszych dzieci, Luffy był absolutnie zachwycony, mogąc być dla Haku starszym braciszkiem, a ona sama nie protestowała przed wiecznym byciem „małą".

Tabela siły poszczególnych członków rodziny również odrobinę się zmieniła. Reila wygrała 50 na 50 bitew z Luffy'm i Haku, co nie było wielką niespodzianką; z Sabo udało jej się wygrać 38 bijatyk, a z Ace'm ani jednej – na 50 starć mieli 50 remisów. Haku natomiast jakkolwiek przegrała 50 walk z Ace'm i Reilą, tak udało jej się zwyciężyć dwie w przypadku Sabo i 25 w przypadku Luffy'ego, ku bezbrzeżnemu zdziwieniu i irytacji chłopca.

Obie dziewczynki miały ciekawy sposób walki. Nie używały przy chłopcach zdolności płynących z posiadania mocy Akuma no Mi. Nie musiały. Reila potrafiła dosłownie przewidzieć niemal każdy ich ruch – tylko Luffy'emu od czasu do czasu udawało się ją trafić, głównie przypadkiem. Miała jednak dużo mniej siły niż chłopcy – a dzięki walkom z nią wspaniale trenowało się szybkość ciosów. Haku natomiast, co ciekawe, miała więcej siły niż siostra. Jej uderzenia, choć rzadko celne, bolały nawet gumowe ciało Luffy'ego. Często w żartach starsze rodzeństwo doszukiwało się jakiś powiązań rodzinnych między nią a Garpem i jego „Pięścią Miłości".

Kiedyś, po kolejnym remisie, Ace ze złością zapytał starszą siostrę, jak to możliwe, że potrafi przewidzieć każdy jego ruch. Reila wzruszyła tylko ramionami i powiedziała, że razem z siostrą urodziły się z takimi zdolnościami, które można potem kształcić podczas treningu. Próbowała nauczyć braci korzystania z nich, ale niestety bez sukcesów.

Tak więc życie w kryjówce biegło spokojnie (w miarę możliwości). Wszystko było dobrze, tak jak powinno być. Przynajmniej tak było jeszcze dwa miesiące temu.

Chłopiec wsparł głowę o kolana. Nawet teraz ciężko myślało mu się o całej sprawie Sabo. Gdy, po wyjątkowo paskudnej burzy, wybrali się w trójkę na Gray Terminal po drewno (dziewczynki zostały w kryjówce) Sabo został porwany, przez swojego ojca, szlachcica. Ace dotąd nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że uwierzył wtedy w tłumaczenia Bluejama – że Sabo jest szczęśliwy ze swoją rodziną. Że nigdy nawet nie spróbował go uratować – aż było za późno.

Śmierć Sabo została w ich małej rodzince przyjęta strasznie. Luffy płakał dzień i noc, wzywając starszego brata. Haku schowała się w kąciku, nie mówiła nic i niemal nie jadła przez tydzień. On sam starał się doprowadzić rodzeństwo do porządku, ale ograniczył się do uciekania na skarpę nad morzem ilekroć czuł, że wzbiera w nim płacz – w końcu niemal stamtąd nie odchodził.

Tym, co ich wszystkich uratowało, była Reila. Dziewczynka wściekłym ruchem otarła łzy uparcie płynące jej po policzkach, namówiła Luffy'ego i Haku, by przestali płakać i zjedli coś, po czym wpakowała ich do łóżek i poszła szukać Ace'a. Chłopiec nigdy nie zapomni, co mu wtedy powiedziała.

- Jesteś dla nich dwojga starszym bratem, Ace! Płacz, płacz ile chcesz, opłakiwanie Sabo to nie jest słabość! Ale ani mi się waż martwić Luffy'ego i Haku, rozumiesz? Dla nich... Dla tych małych beks i słabeuszy, ty i ja musimy być silni! Tak chciałby Sabo, wiesz o tym!

Pamiętał, jak spojrzał na nią ze łzami w oczach, krzycząc, mówiąc, że jest bez serca, że po śmierci młodszego brata zapłakała tylko raz. Odpowiedziała mu spokojnie, smutno, głosem, który mówił mu, jak bardzo ona cierpi, mimo że nie pokazuje tego po sobie. Powiedziała: - Od urodzenia, nigdy, nigdy nie płakałam. A dziś... - zaczęła delikatnie drżeć. Ace natychmiast się uspokoił.

- Był moim bratem... Znałem go tak długo, a nie potrafiłem powiedzieć, że jest nieszczęśliwy, nawet nie spróbowałem go ratować...

Reila przytuliła go wtedy mocno, zamykając mu usta. Pamiętał jak rozpaczliwie go tuliła, aż znów zaczął płakać, tym razem w jej ramię. - Jestem najstarsza... A nie potrafiłam się o was troszczyć. To moja wina, to ja byłam za was wszystkich odpowiedzialna... Ace, przepraszam!

Pamiętał, że tamtego wieczoru przyrzekli sobie, wszyscy czworo, że będą silni. Cokolwiek się stanie, będą trenować i trenować; nigdy żadne z nich nie pozwoli sobie zginąć; nie będą niczego żałować i nigdy nie zapomną, co świat zrobił ich rodzinie. Jako wspaniali piraci będą żyć, naprawdę wolni. I do tej wolności będą za wszelką cenę dążyć.

Od tamtej chwili minęły już dwa miesiące.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i przeciągnął jak kot. Otworzył oczy i z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że starsza siostra przygląda mu się z gałęzi naprzeciwko.

- Co jest?

Reila uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Znów o nim myślałeś, prawda? Umiem poznać, bo najpierw się marszczysz jak zgniła śliwka, a potem uśmiechasz, a to dużo rzadszy widok. - Ace posłał jej zabójcze spojrzenie, i postanowił wstać, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest podejrzanie cicho. - Aha, Luffy wpadł do rzeki. Znowu. Haku próbuje go wyciągnąć gałęzią, ale kiepsko jej to idzie... Pomyślałam, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

- Kretynko! Dopiero teraz to mówisz?! - Ace wyskoczył na pół metra w górę i z szybkością błyskawicy zbiegł z drzewa. Kręcąc głową pomknął za śmiejącą się starszą siostrą w kierunku rzeki.

Sabo... - pomyślał. Gdybyś wiedział, jak niesamowicie ciężkie jest życie jedynej nie-kotwicy w czteroosobowej rodzinie...

* * *

· Dosłownie „rodzina".

· Ci, którzy władają mocami Akuma no Mi mają wdzięczne przydomki „Kotwic". I całkiem słusznie: zdolności pływackie i jednych, i drugich są identyczne – a raczej ich nie ma. Podobno morze nienawidzi Owoców i ich właścicieli.


	8. Żegnajcie! Spotkajmy się na morzu!

I ostatni chapterek z tego, co szumnie zwę sagą Goa Kingdom:) Alabasta już niedługo, obiecuję:)

Ah, już tyle chapterów, tyle recenzji (mniejsza że recenzuje mnie tylko kochana Madame, i tak się cieszę :D)... A akcja dopiero zaczyna się zagęszczać...**  
**

**Disclaimer: Wielki Mistrz posiada One Piece, i chwała mu za to, niech szybko rysuje Punk Hazard:) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rozdział 7**

**Żegnajcie! Spotkajmy się na morzu!**

Pięć lat później, nic się nie zmieniło. Choć, na pierwszy rzut oka, zmieniło się wszystko. Reila już dawno została przedstawiona Dadan jako „siostra" chłopców, i razem z Haku zamieszkały w bazie górskich bandytów. Garp nie robił trudności – prawdę mówiąc nie obchodziło go, kto mieszka z wnukiem i jego starszym bratem. Luffy przestał być słabeuszem – jego gumowe ciało wbrew słowom Ace'a stało się groźną bronią.

Siedemnastoletnia Reila pozostała dla wszystkich kochającą starszą siostrą, jak również najsilniejszą z ich rodzinki. Nie chowała już swoich długich, czerwonych włosów pod kapturem – nosiła je zawsze upięte w luźny kucyk. Rozwinęły się także jej zdolności w walce. Była teraz w stanie przewidzieć każdy atak przeciwnika, choć w dalszym ciągu Luffy sprawiał jej pewne kłopoty, jej ciosy zaś zyskały na sile i szybkości. Była też w stanie pokonać naturalną barierę, jaką dla ciosów stanowiło mało podatne na ból ciało młodszego brata – czyli opanowała specjalność swojej młodszej siostry.

Haku ścięła włosy, które teraz sterczały na wszystkie strony jak czerwona korona – wyjątek stanowiło jedno pasmo po lewej stronie głowy, którego uparcie nie chciała skrócić i nosiła w formie długiego warkoczyka. Jej żywe usposobienie wyewoluowało w żywiołową i silną osobowość, nie bez sporej domieszki cynizmu. W walce radziła sobie dużo gorzej niż siostra – naturalny talent do wzmacniania swoich ciosów był jedyną rzeczą, którą opanowała do perfekcji.

W dzień swoich urodzin, najstarsza z rodzinki zaprosiła pozostałych na przygotowane wcześniej w wielkiej tajemnicy przyjęcie, które pomogła jej zrealizować Makino. Pod koniec odświętnego posiłku, Reila oznajmiła to, czego wszyscy się spodziewali.

- Wyruszam na morze, kochani.

Zapadła cisza. Ace i Luffy przyjęli ten fakt do wiadomości, i postanowili nie dać po sobie znać, jak smutno im będzie bez siostry. Wiedzieli, że na każde z nich przyjdzie ten moment. Po prostu ostatnie pięć lat upłynęło tak szybko... Zbyt szybko. Haku natomiast skinęła głową, jakby doskonale znała wszystkie myśli czerwonowłosej, i oznajmiła spokojnie – Płynę z tobą.

Rodzeństwo spojrzało po sobie. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Reila i Haku, jako rodzone siostry, powinny płynąć razem. Ale sprawa nie ograniczała się tylko do tego prostego faktu. Haku miała dopiero 13 lat. Była jeszcze dzieckiem, mniejsza o to, jak dorośle starała się zachowywać i wyglądać. Poza tym, po śmierci Sabo, by go uhonorować, rodzeństwo nieoficjalnie wyznaczyło wiek odpowiedni do rozwinięcia żagli i wyruszenia na morze – właśnie 17 lat. Jeżeli Reila weźmie ze sobą młodszą siostrę, będzie to naruszenie tej niepisanej reguły, a nawet więcej – będzie to nie w porządku względem Luffy'ego, o pół roku starszego od Haku.

Starsza dziewczynka wciągnęła głęboko powietrze i skinęła głową. - Wezmę cię ze sobą. Ale tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na to. - mówiąc to, wyjęła z jednej z licznych kieszeni ulubionych dżinsów zmięty list.

- Co to, Reila? - zapytał zaintrygowany i odrobinę zawiedziony Ace – był pewien, że siostra odmówi małej.

- To list, który dostałam kilka dni temu. Makino między wierszami poinformowała ojca, że tu jesteśmy: wiecie, ona nie może napisać mu tego wprost, przecież jakby Marynarka przechwyciła list... No, w każdym razie ojciec już od jakiegoś czasu wiedział. Napisał do mnie z okazji 17 urodzin – ale nie tylko dlatego. Już od dawna ma pozycję Yonkou. Chce, żebyśmy – ja i Haku – dołączyły do niego w Nowym Świecie.

Luffy podskoczył z radością i spróbował złapać list – Shanks napisał?! - nagle usiadł z powrotem i przechylił lekko głowę – Younkou? A co to?

Ace roześmiał się lekko i poczochrał jego czarne włosy – Ty nic nie wiesz, co, Luffy? Yonkou to tytuł, który przysługuje Czterem Władcom Nowego Świata. Wiesz, co to Nowy Świat, no nie? To druga część Grand Line: ocean, którym rządzą piraci!

Oczy Luffy'ego zamieniły się w dwie gwiazdy – Ale suuuuuper!

Haku spojrzała na siostrę z zaskoczeniem; rzadko zdarzało się, że ta miała przed nią jakiekolwiek tajemnice. W dodatku ten list, jak sama powiedziała, adresowany był do _niej. _Nie do _nich. _Haku nie mogła powstrzymać leciutkiego, ledwie wyczuwalnego ukłucia zazdrości. - Po co ojciec chce, żebyśmy do niego dopłynęły? Znaczy, cieszę się i tak dalej, ale bądź co bądź od ostatniego kontaktu z nim minęło sporo lat. Mógł odezwać się wcześniej.

- Ojciec potrzebuje nas do wykonania jednego zadania. Nie chciał napisać szczegółów, ale wiem, że ma to coś wspólnego z nowym przymierzem. Dlatego tak ważny jest dobór wysłanników: do przyszłego alianta ojciec musi w końcu wysłać kogoś w jakiś sposób dla niego ważnego. W dodatku my jesteśmy mało znane, a jeżeli Marynarka cokolwiek zwietrzy, wszystko to skończy się fiaskiem.

Ace skrzywił się – Nie podoba mi się to, Reila. Wszystko ładnie pięknie, ale nie uważasz, że Akagami trochę was tu wykorzystuje? No bo co, zapomniał o waszym istnieniu na niemal siedem lat, i nagle, kiedy jesteście mu potrzebne w roli posłańców, przypomniał sobie o was?

Haku przytaknęła lekko, nie odrywając wzroku od ziemi – Zgadzam się z Ace'm - to nie fair. Chcę wyruszyć w morze, żeby być wolna, tak, jak jeszcze nigdy nie miałam możliwości. Nie dlatego, że ktoś mnie do czegoś potrzebuje.

Reila spojrzała na rodzeństwo ze spokojem – Wiem. Ja też chcę być wolna; zresztą, czy nie to sobie przyrzekliśmy? Ale w dalszym ciągu zamierzam pomóc ojcu. I nie odbieram tego, że tak długo się nie odzywał, jako zniewagi czy sygnału, że mało dla niego znaczymy. Wręcz przeciwnie – byłyśmy w stanie tak długo żyć tu w spokoju właśnie dlatego, że ojciec nie utrzymywał z nami żadnego kontaktu. Pamiętacie? Kiedyś listy przychodziły raz na tydzień, na miesiąc. Po naszym przybyciu mieliśmy szczęście, jeżeli przyszedł jeden na pół roku. Ojciec nie jest głupi – wie, że dwie córki Yonkou, bezbronne na wysepce tuż pod nosem Marynarki to bardzo ryzykowne położenie.

Haku zacisnęła wargi. Nad rodzeństwem zapadła cisza. Luffy z poważnym wyrazem twarzy milcząco przyglądał się pozostałej trójce. Nieczęsto zdarzały mu się takie chwile, kiedy spod zewnętrznego dzieciaka wyglądał dojrzały mężczyzna.

- Niech płyną.

Reszta spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Wszyscy byli pewni, że to właśnie Luffy najgorzej zniesie wiadomość o rozstaniu z siostrami, szczególnie z Haku, z którą przez ostatnie lata bardzo się zżył.

- Reila nie będzie szczęśliwa, jeżeli nie wypłynie – poza tym, na nią już czas. Nie mamy prawa mówić jej, gdzie ma skierować dziób statku, prawda? A jeżeli Shanks poprosił ją i Haku o pomoc, to tylko do nich należy decyzja, czy tej pomocy udzielą.

Ace przytaknął delikatnie – Fakt. Aż dziwne, że mówisz z sensem, Luffy. No, to jaka jest twoja decyzja, Haku? Płyniesz, czy czekasz na swoją kolej?

Haku roześmiała się i podniosła wzrok. Nic nie zostało z niedawnego zaniepokojenia i buntu. - Płynę! - powiedziała po prostu.

…

Kilka miesięcy później, ku zachwytowi wszystkich znajomych dziewczyn, w gazecie ukazały się listy gończe. Choć dziewczynki nie mieszkały z nimi tak długo jak Ace czy Luffy, Dadan ze łzami w oczach powiesiła oba listy na honorowym miejscu.

Pierwszy ukazywał niewyraźne zdjęcie młodej dziewczyny w zielonym kapturze, który pięknie podkreślał jej równie zielone oczy. Czerwone włosy nie były widoczne, ale każdy, kto ją znał, bez trudu rozpoznawał starszą z sióstr. Szeroki uśmiech na twarzy zdradzał satysfakcję – zapewne zdjęcie zrobiono jej po pokonaniu jakiegoś ciężkiego przeciwnika. Podpis pod zdjęciem głosił: „_Kagami" no Reila. Nagroda za złapanie: 75 000 000 berry.·_

Drugie zdjęcie było dużo bardziej wyraźne niż pierwsze. Dziewczynka, również w kapturze, czarnym, też dopasowanym do koloru tęczówek, uśmiechała się zaczepnie, filuternie mrużąc oczy. Ace, gdy tylko to zobaczył zaczął wygłaszać groźby pod adresem sióstr: Luffy dowiedział się ze szczegółami, co chłopiec zamierza zrobić młodszej za pakowanie się w kłopoty, a starszej za słabe pilnowanie podopiecznej. Napis głosił: „_Mononoke" no Haku. Nagroda za złapanie: 50 000 000 berry.·_

Chłopcy byli z nich dumni. Jak na pierwsze nagrody, te były wręcz niesamowicie wysokie. W dodatku wydawało się, że Marynarce nie udało się jeszcze wyniuchać powiązania dwóch sióstr i pewnego Yonkou.

Rok później wypłynął Ace, pozostawiając Luffy'ego z obietnicą spotkania, gdy obaj już będą piratami. Ciężko mu było odpływać, szczególnie, gdy przypominał sobie przyrzeczenie, które złożył siostrze tuż przed jej odpływem – że będzie opiekował się młodszym braciszkiem. Ale mimo to nie mógł również powstrzymać entuzjazmu. Sabo, Reila, Haku – a teraz także i on wyruszał na morze, w kierunku Grand Line, Raju (albo, jak kto woli, Cmentarzyska) Piratów. Niedługo trzeba było czekać na jego własny list gończy.

Minęły kolejne trzy lata. Pięcioro, niegdyś dzieci, teraz już młodych ludzi, wypłynęło w morze. Jeden zginął. Trójka dorobiła się sławy. Ostatni, choć nie najsłabszy z nich, dopiero rozpoczynał swoją podróż z nadzieją – więcej, _pewnością_ – że morski szlak poprowadzi go do spełnienia marzeń lub śmierci. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia...

**~Koniec sagi Goa Kingdom~**

* * *

· No to jedziemy z wyjaśnieniem... _„Kagami" _oznacza „Lustro". Więc, biorąc pod uwagę naszą ulubioną partykułę „no", przydomek starszej czerwonowłosej oznacza „Lustrzana Reila". Dalej, _„berry" _to waluta świata One Piece. Nie znam jej przelicznika na złotówki, ale powiedzmy sobie tak: Luffy'emu, po pokonaniu trzech najsilniejszych piratów na East Blue, została wyznaczona nagroda za złapanie 30 000 000 berry. Więc chyba to jasne, że 75 milionów to strasznie dużo jak na pierwszą nagrodę.

· I znowu: kolejna nienormalnie wysoka nagroda. A przezwisko Haku, _„Mononoke", _to wyraz z mitologii japońskiej. Słowem tym określa się widmo, złego ducha. Co młoda nabroiła i jaki ma owoc, że dostała taki przydomek? Dowiecie się:)

PS: Kto zgadnie, jakie owoce mają siostry, dostanie ciasteczko. I będzie miał prawo do jednego pytania odnośnie przyszłej akcji mojego opowiadanka, z gwarancją odpowiedzi. Tylko mi się nie pytać „Co się stanie dalej?" Podpowiedź: Owoce sióstr to Legendarny Zoan i Logia. Czy ich przydomki mogą was naprowadzić na owoce? Tak, ale nie dokładnie. Haku to nie „widmo". A z Reilą to w ogóle będzie trudno. No, powodzenia!


	9. Prolog & Jak się minąć z starszym bratem

Here I am, once again... Bleeeeeeh... :)

W związku z szybko zbliżającym się wiekiem starczym (urodziny już niedługo!) moja mentalność cofnęła się z pięciolatka na czterolatka. Mwahahahahaha... Just sayin':)

Oda dalej nie chce się dzielić, I regret noooothing i jedziemy z tym koksem:D Dziś będzie Prolog i pierwyj czapter, bo one krótkie. I o. Nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi :D

* * *

**~Saga Alabasta~**

**Prolog**

Był to jeden z tych lepkich, upalnych dni. Nawet Nanohana cierpiała nieznośne gorąco. Stała bryza znad morza, zwykle przyjemnie chłodząca największe portowe miasto Alabasty, dziś jakby zamarła – ciepło bijące od pustyni nie pozwalało jej ulżyć mieszkańcom. Zrezygnowana, zawracała znad przechodzących od razu w morze piasku plaż, by znaleźć wśród fal miejsce, w którym mogłaby spokojnie wyładować energię. Traf chciał, że na swej drodze spotkała zacumowany w porcie dziwny, mały stateczek, wręcz łódkę. Ktokolwiek wybierałby się czymś takim na ocean musiałby być szaleńcem... Dlaczego więc nikt z miejscowych nie pamiętał, by widział go wcześniej?

Nanohana miała dziś święto. Pomimo trwającej już trzy lata suszy, miasto stawało się miejscem cotygodniowego, ogromnego targu. Różnorodności nie było końca; na straganach było wszystko, czym mogła się pochwalić Alabasta. Owoce, warzywa, tresowane zwierzęta, bele jedwabiu, zręcznie tkane dywany, wszechobecne, kunsztownie zdobione flakony z perfumami, słynne na cały świat ze swych nieziemskich zapachów... A tuż obok ogromny tłum ludzki, niekończąca się, barwna galeria twarzy i ubiorów. Od skromnie ubranych mieszczanek, przez pokryte welonami i zwiewnym jedwabiem tancerki, po babuleńki owinięte szczelnie w chusty dla ochrony przed słońcem; od chłopców, wymachujących drewnianymi mieczami, mężczyzn poważnie porównujących ceny ziarna i przemykających chyłkiem rebeliantów, bawiących się w kotka i myszkę ze strażą, po dziadków z uciechą obserwujących młodzież. Kupcy, rolnicy, rzemieślnicy, artyści, kuglarze, złodzieje... Nanohana znała ich wszystkich.

Tym łatwiej było wtopić się w tłum pewnej zwinnej sylwetce, będącej dla pobocznych widzów zaledwie sugestią cienia. Przemykała ona zaułkami miasta już od jakiegoś czasu, wyraźnie czegoś, lub _kogoś_ szukając. I, sądząc po prychnięciu, które wyrwało jej się przed chwilą, wciąż bezskutecznie.

Tylko małemu chłopcu, który w zabawie w chowanego wybrał za kryjówkę jedną z bocznych uliczek, udało się dokładniej przyjrzeć obcej osobie. Nie żeby zwrócił na nią szczególną uwagę. Usłyszał tylko urwane zdania, gdy tajemnicza obca mamrotała do siebie zirytowanym głosem.

- Co za pech... Akurat trafić na dzień targowy... Że też nie ma takiego miejsca, do którego on poszedłby od razu i na pewno... Trzeba było się nie wyrywać, a teraz co? Radź sobie sama, jak to wzięłaś na siebie. No gdzie on...

Chłopiec nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Nie zrozumiał też, dlaczego obca stanęła nagle jak wryta, uderzyła ręką w czoło, sycząc ze złością „Głupia... _głupia!_", obróciła się na pięcie i pognała w stronę największej restauracji w Nanohanie. Ale wtedy nie miał nawet ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać. Zresztą, przed restauracją zbierał się tłum...

**Rozdział 8**

**Jak się minąć z starszym bratem**

- Co tu się stało? - przerażone oczy właściciela restauracji „Spicy Bean" w Nanohanie (Największe porcje, Najniższe ceny!) spoczęły na... eeee... kobiecie. Chyba. Miał podstawy do zastanowienia.

W drzwiach stała zdyszana obca. Na pierwszy rzut oka stwierdził, że dziewczyna nie jest stąd. Miała na sobie szerokie, czarne, jedwabne spodnie ze ściągaczami na kostkach, używane czasem przez tancerki; jej biodra obiegał złoto-czarny, haftowany pas z dwoma krótkimi mieczami; jej odkryta talia aż prosiła, by w oczach okolicznych mężczyzn stanęły serduszka. Górną część ciała, wraz z twarzą, maskował czarny kaptur z lśniącą, złotą zapinką, a spod peleryny wyglądała krótka, złota bluzka. Całą jej biżuterię stanowiły bransolety na kostkach, tuż nad bosymi stopami, i pierścień na serdecznym palcu lewej ręki – ten właśnie jako jedyny nie pasował do reszty. Mimo że wykonany ze złota, przedstawiał bogato zdobiony krzyż – ozdoba pasująca raczej do mężczyzny wysokiego rodu niż kobiety w stroju tancerki. Twarzy przybyszki nie było widać – spod kaptura wyglądał tylko żarzący się słabo papieros. Lecz coś mówiło właścicielowi restauracji, że są tam również oczy – i te oczy wpatrują się w niego. Z niecierpliwością.

- Zdaje się, że umarł podczas rozmowy ze mną, panienko... On... wygląda na podróżnika... Wszyscy myślą, że może przez przypadek zjadł Truskawkę Pustyni...

Właściciel bezradnie wskazał na chłopaka siedzącego przy ladzie. Klient miał na sobie tylko szorty; jego nagie plecy zdobił ogromny tatuaż przedstawiający aż zbyt dobrze znaną wszystkim banderę. Obok jego stołka leżał mały, podróżny plecaczek, a po obu stronach wznosiły się góry talerzy. Z pewnością ma zdrowy apetyt... Cóż, przynajmniej miał, dopóki nie zmienił pozycji frontalnej na horyzontalną, kończąc z twarzą w napoczętym posiłku, z jedną ręką wciąż wzniesioną, z widelcem w dłoni. Dziewczyna przy drzwiach pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. _Tyle lat, i dalej nie udało mu się tego jakoś... wyleczyć?_

Nie dała też kontynuować opowieści biednemu właścicielowi. Zamiast tego spytała - „Truskawkę Pustyni"?

Mężczyzna skurczył się w sobie. Nic dziwnego – głos dziewczyny brzmiał, o ile to tylko możliwe, jak starsza kobieta, która, zaciskając z dezaprobatą usta, bierze coś obrzydliwego w szczypczyki i wrzuca do klozetu.

- To trujący pająk, który wygląda jak czerwona truskawka. Jeśli przez przypadek go zjesz, umierasz nagle w kilka dni później. Po jakimś czasie ciało zaczyna wydzielać truciznę; dlatego nikt nie chce go ruszyć... Na pustyni to, czego się nie zna, może zabić.

Dziewczyna słuchała piąte przez dziesiąte, jak pozostali klienci dyskutują nad siłą trucizny. Wiedziała lepiej. Oparła się o drzwi i pozwoliła sobie na chwilę oddechu. Już jej się nie spieszyło – czekała, aż...

- PWAH!

...chłopak się _obudzi. _

Z miski ryżu i mięsa najpierw wynurzył się kapelusz. Był jasno-brązowy, kowbojski, utrzymywany na sznurku. Wkoło ronda biegł sznur małych, czerwonych korali, z przodu urozmaicony o dwa większe, niebieskie i płaskie – jeden z rysunkiem uśmiechniętej, a drugi – smutnej buźki. Drugi sznur, tym razem samych czerwonych korali, otaczał szyję chłopaka.

Jego twarz była wyraźnie zaspana i upstrzona jedzeniem... Wróć. Wytarł się o spódnicę najbliższej kobiety. Upstrzona piegami. Spod przydługich, czarnych kosmyków wyglądały wesołe i wyluzowane, ciemne oczy. Chłopak rozejrzał się powoli po restauracji, nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone krzyki klienteli.

- O raaany... Cholerka. Zasnąłem. - wzbudziło to kolejną falę krzyków i uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny. A niech go, co za... pirat, pomyślała.

- A tak przy okazji, panie starszy... - chłopak wrócił do przerwanego posiłku, wyciągając zza pazuchy zmięty list gończy. - Nie widziałeś może tego kolesia? Nosi słomiany kapelusz...

Właściciel nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, dziewczyna, która od początku powodowała u niego ciarki na plecach, podniosła głowę i zaczęła powoli ruszać ze swojego miejsca na drzwiach w jego kierunku. A po drugie, potężny marines, w którym z łatwością można było rozpoznać słynnego „Białego Łowcę" Smoker'a, wpadł do restauracji, sukcesywnie ogłuszając dziewczynę w mało subtelny sposób, bo za pomocą drzwi, i odezwał się do chłopaka przy ladzie, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na ciszę, która zapadła.

- Widzę, że nie masz problemu z jedzeniem sobie jawnie w miejscach publicznych... Więc, co robi w tym kraju głównodowodzący Drugiej Dywizji Piratów Białowąsego? Co, Portogasie D. Ace?

Chłopak odwrócił się niespiesznie, z łobuzerskim uśmiechem pogryzając wykałaczkę. W sumie nie musiał nawet tego robić, by wiedzieć, kto jest za nim. Rozpięta kurtka podbita szarym futrem, do której, jak amunicja, przyczepione były pasy z cygarami; ogromne _jitte_ na plecach; wiecznie zirytowany, surowy wyraz twarzy, bystre oczy, szare, choć nie siwe włosy i nieodłączne dwa cygara w ustach, ale nade wszystko wyczuwalna na odległość aura Logii siostrzanej do jego własnej nie pozostawiały wątpliwości. Smoker, podobnie jak chłopak, miał poważne problemy z kontrolą nad swoim owocem – smugi dymu unosiły się z jego ciała i płynęły powoli w kierunku pirata, by spotkać się w połowie drogi z ciekawskimi, gotowymi do walki smugami płomienia.

- Szukam mojego młodszego braciszka. No, i co teraz? - odparł Ace z właściwym sobie lekceważeniem. Coś na skraju jego pola widzenia wołało o uwagę, ale postanowił to zignorować.

- Ace.

- Siedź spokojnie i pozwól mi się zaaresztować. - Smoker nie miał nastroju na żarty, w dodatku jego Logia zachowywała się... dziwnie.

Ace oparł się wygodnie o ladę. Zapowiadała się niezła zabawa...

- Ace!

- Wniosek odrzucony. Sorki, nie da rady.

Smoker zamknął oczy, starając się nie zdenerwować. - Szukam innego pirata. Tak naprawdę, to mnie nie interesujesz.

- Więc daj mi święty spokój.

- ACE!

- Tego nie mogę zrobić, - powiedział marines, zmieniając jedną ze swoich rąk w dym, żywioł, któremu zawdzięczał swój przydomek. - Tak długo, jak jestem żołnierzem Marynarki, a ty piratem!

- Ale głupi powód... Weź się wyluzuj, chłopie! - nagle to uczucie, które od dłuższego czasu dobijało się o jego uwagę, zrezygnowało z grzecznego stukania, wywaliło mentalne drzwi i kopniakiem skierowało jego gałki oczne tam, skąd dobywało się wołanie. Oczy Ace'a rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, a na twarzy wykwitł uśmiech. - Niemożliwe... Ha...!

Jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć. Zza drzwi rozległo się nagle głośne „gomu gomu nooooo... ROCKET!" i coś, a raczej ktoś, wstrzelił się w plecy Smokera, siłą impetu zwalając dziewczynę z nóg, a chłopaka wystrzeliwując razem z pechowym żołnierzem przez malowniczą dziurę w ścianie. Sam sprawca całego zamieszania, jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł przy ladzie i zaśpiewał, z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Żarcieżarcieżarcieżarcieżarc ie!


	10. Dzieci dwojga Yonkou

**Rozdział 9**

**Dzieci dwojga Yonkou.**

Ace podniósł się ze sterty gruzów pod jakąś przypadkową ścianą.

- Noż kurrrna... Kto to do cholery był? - wstał, poprawił kapelusz, otrzepał się trochę i rozejrzał po okolicy. Znad stołu znajdującego się tuż obok wyrwy w ścianie, wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem jakaś rodzina. Chłopak lekko się zaczerwienił. - Erm... Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem w posiłku.

Idąc szlakiem kolejnych, rozwalonych przez siebie i tego denerwującego żołnierza ścian, z trudem krył irytację. No co za debil go tak urządził? I to w dodatku w momencie, w którym po raz pierwszy od lat zobaczył siostrzyczkę... Miał szczerą nadzieję, że ten pacan nic jej nie zrobił, bo jeśli tak... To doświadczy na własnej skórze, co znaczy jego przydomek, „Hiken".

…

Tymczasem w restauracji dzieciak dostał swoje zamówienie, i aktualnie zajmował się pochłanianiem jedzenia, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na ostrzeżenia właściciela lokalu. Naprawdę, nic go nie obchodziło, że wywalił kogoś ważnego z knajpy – grunt, że miał żarcie.

Z drugiej strony restauracji dziewczyna powoli dochodziła do siebie. Uderzenie w ścianę ogłuszyło ją na tyle, że przez parę minut rozglądała się wkoło, zanim jej wzrok zogniskował się na jedzącym chłopcu – sprawcy całego zamieszania. Nagle jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta rozciągnęły w szerokim uśmiechu – jednak pójście do restauracji było właściwym pomysłem! Wstała szybko i podbiegła do chłopaka, uderzając go pięścią w głowę na tyle mocno, by wylądował twarzą w potrawce.

- Luffy! Ty debilu, musiałeś to zrobić? Masz w ogóle pojęcie, ile ja się was naszukałam? - roześmiała się, i, nie zwracając uwagi na guz, który wyskoczył na głowie chłopaka, i jego okrzyk „Ałaa, czemu to boli?!" przytuliła go mocno. - Tęskniłam za tobą!

Luffy, słysząc to, przestał się ruszać i odsunął lekko od siebie dziewczynę, tak, by móc ją dobrze zobaczyć. Teraz i jego twarz rozjaśnił firmowy, boleśnie szeroki uśmiech. -... Haku!

- No przecież, że ja! Co ty tu robisz? Nie powiem, miło cię widzieć, ale nie liczyłam na to, że uda nam się spotkać...

Chłopak przekrzywił głowę i wrócił do jedzenia – Jak to... _mniam, mniam... _co tu robię? Jedna... _siooooorb_... dziewczyna z mojej załogi potrzebuje pomocy, i... _mlask, mlask... _musieliśmy tu zawinąć, żebym mógł... _ciamk... _skopać tyłek Crocodail'owi.

Haku usiadła tuż przy nim, patrząc z rozbawieniem na jego apetyt. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. - A konkretnie jaką częścią tego całego planu było wykopanie stąd naszego brata?

Luffy, zaskoczony, aż przerwał jedzenie. - Że co?

W tym samym momencie, ZNOWU, zdarzyły się dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, zza dziury w ścianie wyjrzała zirytowana, piegowata twarz, którą natychmiast rozjaśnił uśmiech.

- L... Oi, Lu...!

Po drugie, Ace po raz kolejny tego dnia został gwałtownie uciszony; tym razem przez Smoker'a, który bezceremonialnie wepchnął jego głowę w bruk i przeskoczył nad nim, wrzeszcząc,

- Słomiany!

Haku nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jak tylko dwie osoby mogą stworzyć wokół siebie tyle chaosu? Złapała brata za ramię i wyciągnęła na ulicę, od razu startując biegiem. - Uciekamy!

Luffy nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć – siostra rzuciła mu tylko jeszcze szybkie „spotkamy się na twoim statku!" i już jej nie było – rozwiała się jak cień. Biegł ile sił w nogach, a po piętach deptał mu ten cholerny Smokey z Loungetown. W dodatku po kilku chwilach już nie tylko on: ścigało go jakieś pół garnizonu Marynarki. Na szczęście po drodze chłopak zauważył swoją załogę... Teraz uciekali w ósemkę.

Wypadli na otwartą przestrzeń. Luffy w desperacji spojrzał za siebie – Smokey był tuż, tuż. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, że ma Słomianego jak na talerzu, i przygotował ramię do ataku.

- White Blow! - Smuga zabójczego dymu-pułapki wystrzeliła w kierunku piratów.

- Kageru! - Dym trafił w rozszalały wir z ognia, który pojawił się, nie wiedzieć skąd, tuż za plecami Luffy'ego. Chłopak zatrzymał się i odwrócił, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na postać, która zdawała się wychodzić z płomieni.

- Ace...?!

Piegowaty spojrzał na niego z łobuzerskim, choć czułym uśmiechem. - Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Luffy... Biegnij! Spotkamy się na statku! Zostanę, i będę was osłaniał!

Luffy przytaknął z uśmiechem, który poważnie groził przepołowieniem jego twarzy, i już go nie było. Smoker spojrzał na Ace'a z wściekłością,

- Czego tu?

- Spadaj. - Ace stanął z powrotem twarzą do hordy marinesów, gotowy do walki. - Możesz sobie być „dymem", ale ja jestem „ogniem". Nie masz ze mną szans.

Smoker zmarszczył brwi. Doskonale wiedział, że przechwałki Portogasa to tylko, no właśnie, przechwałki. W ich bitwie marines nie byłby na przegranej pozycji – choć zapewne skończyłoby się na remisie. Zawsze, gdy w grę wchodziła walka z inną Logią, kolosalna przewaga tego Owocu malała. Żaden z nich nigdy nie trafi drugiego – walka okaże się tylko czasochłonnym sprawdzianem wytrzymałości. Smoker nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie kiedy Słomiany był tuż, tuż w zasięgu jego ręki. Cóż... pomyślał. Nie ma rady. Może przynajmniej zetrze dzieciakowi z twarzy ten uśmieszek.

Jego Logia wyrwała się na wolność. Smugi dymu zakryły niebo i pomknęły w stronę ognistej figury przed nim, starając się uderzyć, a kończąc, zdezorientowane, po drugiej stronie ognia. Jednak natychmiast zawróciły i, już bez udziału woli ich pana, splotły się instynktownie z smugami płomieni w walce, która dla wszystkich postronnych wyglądała jak taniec. Od czasu do czasu zza dymu bądź ognia widzowie dostrzegali sylwetki walczących, próbujących jakoś oszukać, nabrać przeciwnika, znaleźć jego słaby punkt, ale wszystko na próżno – jeden lub drugi zmieniał się tylko w chmurę żywiołu i wracał do tańca.

Ciężkie od skupienia i niecierpliwości powietrze rozdarł śmiech. Zaskoczeni walczący zatrzymali się, patrząc jednocześnie w kierunku, z którego się wydobył – patrząc na dziewczynę siedzącą na skraju dachu, bujającą nogami nad pustką. Ace uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Na poważnie macie zamiar walczyć? A tak słodko razem wyglądacie... To wygląda raczej na taniec niż walkę. No, ale mówią, że nie ma dymu bez ognia... - dziewczyna zeskoczyła lekko z dachu, jakby nic nie znaczyła dla niej odległość od podłoża, i podeszła w kierunku dwójki.

Ace zachichotał i mocno ją przytulił. - Oj, siedź cicho, mała. Dobrze cię widzieć, ale lepiej już biegnij za Luffy'm. Pobawię się tu jeszcze chwilkę i do was dołączę.

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uścisk, udając obrażoną minkę, - _Hidoi_! A ja tak chciałam powalczyć razem z tobą... No cóż, w takim wypadku zdejmę tych marinesów bez twojej pomocy. Poza tym, _oniisan... _„Mała", to ja przestałam być już dobrych kilka lat temu. Pokażę ci.

Haku odwróciła się do patrzącego na nich,zdezorientowanego Smokera. Wyciągnęła ręce, jakby chciała jego i wszystkich pozostałych marinesów przytulić. Po jej twarzy tańczył złośliwy uśmiech, oczy żarzyły się jak świeży papieros w jej ustach. Spojrzała jeszcze na brata. - Na trzy... biegniemy!

Ace skrzyżował ramiona. Zastanawiał się, co też pokaże jego mała siostrzyczka.

- _Mononoke no... Dansu!_

...

Ace biegł, tuż za sobą mając siostrę. Kierowali się w stronę portu – Luffy pewnie zdążył już wypłynąć, musieli go dogonić. Mimo że chłopak z całych sił starał się skupić na drodze przed nim, jego myśli wciąż uciekały do wydarzeń sprzed kilku minut. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało, ale... Zerknął na Haku. Twarz dziewczyny nie wyrażała nic. Biegła po prostu, spokojnie utrzymując szybkie tempo. Co się z nią stało przez te kilka lat?

_- Mononoke no... Dansu! - Haku głośno, nie bez nutki ponurej satysfakcji wypowiedziała nazwę swojej techniki i opuściła ręce. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie stało. Ace uniósł z rozbawieniem brew. Mała się nie zmieniła... Wciąż słabeusz._

_Nagle zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Żołnierze Marynarki spoglądali po sobie ze zdziwieniem, pstrykali palcami, marszczyli brwi jakby coś ich irytowało. Nagle, zaczęło się piekło. Jeden z marinesów złapał się obiema rękami za głowę, wrzeszcząc z całych sił, choć z jego ust nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk; szybko w jego ślady poszli inni. Ace patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak żołnierze zmieniali się w rozszalałych, przerażonych ludzi. Niektórzy uderzali głową w ziemię; inni okładali się pięściami. Na twarzy wszystkich widać było krzyk, choć plac ogarnęła cisza. Nawet Smoker osunął się na kolana, rozpaczliwie ściskając uszy. Ace zrozumiał, dlaczego Haku nadała swojej technice taką nazwę – wyglądało to rzeczywiście jak makabryczny taniec._

_Odwrócił się w stronę siostry. Stała tak, jak na początku, jej oczy były rozszerzone, a na twarzy widniał dziwnie zastygły, usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek. Wyglądała, jakby nie była w stanie oderwać oczu od tego, co robi. Przerażało go to._

_- Haku, wystarczy! Przestań!_

_Zupełnie jakby ktoś zdjął z niej czar. Spojrzała na niego przestraszonym wzrokiem, a on poczuł, że napięcie znika. Marinesi z westchnięciem ulgi osunęli się na ziemię._

_- ...trzy... - wyszeptała jego siostra, i rzuciła się biegiem._

Ace pokręcił głową. Nie będzie się teraz nad tym rozwodził – grunt, że podziało. Widział już przed sobą port wraz ze swoją małą łódką. Odwrócił się do siostry.

- Tak jak myślałem... Luffy wypłynął. Trzeba go złapać, tyle się na niego naczekałem, że nie mogę mu teraz tak po prostu odpuścić.

Haku oparła ręce na kolanach, łapiąc oddech. - Odezwał się... Wiesz, ile ja się ciebie naszukałam? Poza tym... Nie mam łódki. Zmieszczę się na twoją?

Ace spojrzał na siostrę ze zdziwieniem – Pewnie, chociaż jest napędzana moją Logią, więc musisz mi wejść na plecy – no, chyba że koniecznie chcesz sobie spalić stopy. Jak to nie masz łódki, mała? Jak się tu w takim razie dostałaś? I co to w ogóle za kondycja? Zdyszana po takiej przebieżce? Już nie wspominając o fakcie, że co ty sobie, małolato, wyobrażasz, latając z papierosem? Od kiedy to się pali, hę?

Haku zaczerwieniła się lekko. – Reila mnie przyniosła. Ale miała jeszcze coś do załatwienia, więc nie mogła zostać. Poza tym, jestem już DUŻA. - dziewczyna podkreśliła to słowo. Jej brat tylko się roześmiał i bez wysiłku zarzucił ją sobie na plecy. Dziewczynka krzyknęła cicho z zaskoczenia i objęła go mocno, żeby nie spaść.

- No pewnie... Chociaż wagi to ci raczej nie przybyło. Poza tym, dla starszego braciszka zawsze będziesz mała, wiesz? - Ace wskoczył lekko do swojej łódki, natychmiast przemieniając nogi w ogień. Poruszany energią cieplną stateczek ruszył, tnąc fale, a Haku ze zdumieniem obserwowała błyskawicznie zbliżający się statek Luffy'ego – płynęli naprawdę szybko.

Dziewczynka wtuliła twarz w szyję brata, czując się znowu jak siedmiolatka. - Nie tylko mnie już nosisz na plecach, co, braciszku? - powiedziała cicho.

Ace uśmiechnął się, mimo że nie mogła tego zobaczyć. - Ta bandera to moja radość i duma. Białowąsy wiele dla mnie zrobił. Opowiem ci więcej, jak już spotkamy się z Luffy'm, dobrze?

- Nie trzeba. Ja wiem, że Białowąsy przyjmuje każdego członka załogi za syna, Ace. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym z Reilą. - chłopak słuchał w milczeniu. - Wiem również, że i ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Teraz w naszej rodzinie są dzieci dwóch Yonkou. I nie ukrywam, że nasi ojcowie to nie sprzymierzeńcy. A co jeśli... - dziewczynka poczuła, jak jej brat sztywnieje. - … gdyby... nie możesz powiedzieć, że wojna nie jest...

- Haku. - przerwał jej brat. - Staruszek by mi tego nie zrobił. Po prostu to wiem. Nawet jeżeli, co, podkreślam, jest mało prawdopodobne, wybuchłaby wojna między twoim ojcem a moim Staruszkiem... To po prostu nie musimy brać w niej udziału. Zrozumieją to.

Dziewczyna prychnęła cicho. - Oczywiście. I nie będzie cię obchodziło to, że twoi bracia giną w walce z załogą taty? A co, jeżeli Białowąsy, albo odwrotnie, mój ojciec zabije twojego? - Ace milczał. Haku przytuliła się jeszcze mocniej. - Bo ja wiem, że chybabym tego nie wytrzymała.

- ...słyszę, że dużo myślisz o ponurych rzeczach, siostrzyczko. Nie ma co się martwić. - na twarz chłopaka powrócił uśmiech. - Jeżeli boisz się wojny, to wystarczy do niej nie dopuścić, prawda?


	11. Logie, Małpa i Marimo

Jakoś tak mam ochotę mieć jak najszybciej za sobą ten arc z Alabastą... Może dlatego, że jest beznadziejny..

Dla kochanego Guesta, który napisał recenzję! :) Haku ma Logię. Od razu mówię. No, i tak w sumie, to w tym rozdziale się dowiadujecie, jaką:) Czekac mi cierpliwie na Reilę!

I buziaki dla **Madame**!

I regret (and own) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oothing~~~~~~~~~~~~!

PS: w tym rozdziale będzie konwersacyja pomiędzy Haku i Zoro - a jako że i mały diabełek i marimo to szermierze, pojawia się terminologia zbrojeniowa.

**Słowniczek:**

Chiisa-gatana: miecz japoński dłuższy od wakizashi, ale krótszy od katany.

Wakizashi: bardzo krótka katana, bodajże najdłuższe mają ok. 60 cm. Chyba. Głowy nie dam.

Saya: pochwa na katanę, ewentualnie powyższe miecze.

Gesshoku: Zaćmienie Księżyca

Mangetsu: Pełnia Księżyca

* * *

**Rozdział 10**

**Logie, Małpa i Marimo**

- _Brat?! _Ten koleś... to był twój brat?

- No. Mój brat. - Luffy spojrzał na swoją zdumioną załogę. Sam nie do końca potrafił jeszcze uwierzyć, że zupełnie przypadkiem spotkał niemal w jednej chwili dwójkę rodzeństwa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że: a), Haku nic się nie stało, i b), Ace rzeczywiście do nich dołączy. Tak długo ich nie widział, że za nic nie przepuściłby okazji spotkania. Poza tym, ma im tyle do opowiedzenia!

Zoro, jego pierwszy oficer, wzruszył ramionami – Cóż, nie dziwi mnie specjalnie, że masz brata, ale co on robi na Grand Line?

Luffy uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Jest piratem. Szuka One Piece, tak jak ja. Ace jest ode mnie trzy lata starszy, więc wcześniej wyruszył w morze.

Sanji, siedzący na pokładzie po drugiej stronie kapitana, zaciągnął się mocniej nieodłącznym papierosem. - Jakim cudem obaj zjedliście Akuma no Mi?

- Wiem, ale zdziwka, no nie? Hahaha! Wcześniej nie miał mocy Owocu. Ale nawet wtedy nigdy nie udało mi się pokonać go w walce. Ace jest naprawdę silny!

Cała załoga szeroko otworzyła oczy. - Ani razu? Przeciwko zwykłemu człowiekowi? Brat tego potworka sam musi być potworem...

- No! Zawsze potrafił skopać mi tyłek. Ale teraz bym go pokonał! Dahahaha!

Zoro uniósł sceptycznie brwi.- To raczej bezpodstawne stwierdzenie. - Szermierz, widząc brak reakcji kapitana, wzruszył powtórnie ramionami i wrócił do przerwanej drzemki.

Luffy nie wyglądał, jakby usłyszał słowa zielonowłosego. Siedział na burcie, przodem do zgromadzonej wokół załogi, z firmowym uśmiechem rozciągniętym na pół twarzy. Nie zauważył, że u boku Going Merry przycumowała mała łódka, której pasażer jednym skokiem znalazł się właśnie na burcie, strącając pechowego kapitana na pokład.

- Niby kogo... byś teraz pokonał?

- ACE! HAKU! - tym razem to starszy chłopak został zrzucony z burty, gdy zorientował się poniewczasie, że stoi pomiędzy bratem a siostrą. Cała trójka spadła ciężko na pokład, spleciona w radosnym i chichoczącym uścisku.

…

Główna kajuta Going Merry, pirackiego statku Słomianych Kapeluszy, była wypełniona po brzegi. Zgromadziła się tu cała załoga (z wyjątkiem śpiącego na pokładzie Zoro) oraz dwoje gości. Luffy właśnie skończył przedstawiać swoich przyjaciół, i teraz patrzył z dumnym uśmiechem na brata, siedzącego przy stole z wyrazem porażki na twarzy oraz siostrę, usadowioną na plecach chłopaka.

Ace przywitał grzecznie załogę, po czym z lekkim uśmiechem odchylił nieco głowę, tak, by móc spojrzeć na siostrzyczkę przytuloną do jego pleców. - Muszę? Mi się naprawdę spieszy... A poza tym, mała... - chłopak wygiął jedną rękę i dał siostrze prztyczka w nos – ...co ty jeszcze robisz na moich plecach? Nie żeby mi było niewygodnie, ale wiesz... Masz już siedemnaście lat, zachowuj się...

Haku przytuliła się jeszcze mocniej. - Moje. I tak, musisz. Zostajesz z nami cały tydzień, koniec, kropka.

Atmosfera wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Ace powtórnie się uśmiechnął, najwyraźniej powoli godząc się z faktem przymusowego, tygodniowego pobytu w towarzystwie rodzeństwa. Zwrócił się do reszty załogi.

- Ja nazywam się Ace. Jestem głównodowodzącym Drugiej Dywizji Piratów Białowąsego. Miło was poznać, dzięki za opiekowanie się moim młodszym braciszkiem.

Załoga zwiesiła głowy. - Bez jaj...

Usopp był pierwszym, który się otrząsnął. - Więc ten symbol na twoich plecach był prawdziwy... A właśnie, Ace-kun, zjadłeś Akuma no Mi, prawda?

Ace przytaknął. - Mera-Mera no Mi. Jestem „ogniem".

- A ja jestem Haku. - odezwała się dziewczyna ze swojego miejsca. - Nie mam swojej pirackiej załogi; zwykle podróżuję z siostrą, pomagając załodze ojca. Ale nie należymy do nich. I, zanim zapytasz, Ace... Odnośnie tamtego... Z marinesami... Tak, zjadłam Akuma no Mi. Dokładniej, Oto-Oto no Mi. Jestem „dźwiękiem".

Piegowaty chłopak zagwizdał. - No, no... To ciekawa Logia, ale wyjaśnia masę rzeczy... Ale co do cholery zrobiłaś wtedy marinesom?

Haku poczerwieniała. - To moja ulubiona technika, ale Reila strasznie jej nie lubi. „Mononoke no Dansu"... Najpierw odciągam wszystkie dźwięki z przestrzeni wokół wroga. Czasem to wystarczy – niektórzy już od tego wariują. A jeśli nie działa, to do tej bezdźwięcznej przestrzeni stopniowo wprowadzam ultradźwięki; przeciwnik nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co się dzieje, do momentu, w którym jego ciało zaczyna reagować samo z siebie; jakby go rozrywało od środka.

Ace skrzywił się, ale to Luffy przerwał chwilę ciszy. - Aha... Czyli masz magiczną siłę. Ekstra!

Sanji nie mógł powstrzymać niedowierzania. - Trójka rodzeństwa, i wszyscy mają Owoce... Co to za jakiś piekielny fart?

- E... Tak właściwie, to czwórka. Nie poznaliście jeszcze naszej najstarszej siostry, bo jestem tu sama. Ona też ma Owoc. - kucharz tylko pokręcił głową. - No, to co robimy?

Ace z westchnieniem osunął się na oparcie krzesła. - No, jak już siostra kazała mi tu z wami zostać, to równie dobrze możemy trochę pomóc. Vivi... dobrze pamiętam? - dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami po jego lewej zarumieniła się i przytaknęła, - zrozumiałem mniej więcej, jak chcesz uratować ten kraj. Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby wam się udało.

…

Haku stała na dziobie Going Merry, przyglądając się, jak statek cicho przecina spokojne wody rzeki. Jej czerwone włosy targała delikatna bryza, dziewczyna, zagubiona w myślach, bawiła się swoim długim, cienkim warkoczykiem. Nagle zmarszczyła brwi.

Zawirowała, wyciągając oba swoje miecze w ułamku sekundy, i krzyżując je przed sobą, skutecznie blokując w ten sposób cios katany zielonowłosego, zaspanego szermierza.

- No, no... Nie spodziewałem się, że mnie usłyszysz. Coś ty za jedna?

Haku skrzywiła się i, delikatnie przekręcając swoją broń, opuściła katanę przeciwnika w kierunku ziemi, jednocześnie odskakując poza zasięg ciosu. - Typowy chłop. Najpierw robi, potem zadaje pytania. Ty pewnie jesteś ten „Łowca Piratów" Zoro, który wiecznie śpi, jak to zreferował Luffy.

Postawa zielonowłosego widocznie się rozluźniła. - Znasz Luffy'ego?

Haku prychnęła, chowając broń_. _- Lepiej od ciebie. To mój brat. Było nie spać, to byś usłyszał. A teraz, skoro już nie masz ochoty wymachiwać tym mieczykiem, to mógłbyś łaskawie sobie iść? Jestem zajęta.

Tym razem to Zoro się skrzywił. - Niby czyja broń to _mieczyk_? Spójrz na siebie. Tylko amatorzy używają dwóch _wakizashi_.

- Ślepy jesteś? To nie _wakizashi_ tylko _chiisa-gatana. _Poza tym, nieprawda; za to tylko amatorzy sądzą, że zasięg miecza zależy wyłącznie od jego długości. Myślisz, że jesteś niepokonany, mając trzy nazwane katany? Tak, nie bądź taki zdziwiony. Widzę u ciebie Trzeci Kitetsu i Yubashiri, ale twój prawdziwy skarb to ten Wadou Ichimonji, prawda? - Haku roześmiała się, widząc niedowierzanie na twarzy szermierza. - Pięknie, dwa wazamono i jeden ryouwazamono. Ale wiesz... Moje miecze też mają imiona.

- Że niby jestem amatorem? No to dla twojej wiadomości, dziewczynko, już dość długo jestem szermierzem. Na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć, że kłamiesz – twoje miecze nie należą do żadnej z Trzech Grup!

Haku wyciągnęła ponownie swoje chiisa-gatana, tym razem z ogromnym uczuciem. Jakkolwiek oprawa obu wyglądały identycznie, tak oba zupełnie różniły się hartowaniem. - Tych mieczy nie znajdziesz w żadnym spisie, w żadnym podręczniku. Zostały wykute przed czterema laty, a imiona nadał im wspaniały szermierz. Historia tych mieczy zaczyna się ode mnie!

Zoro spojrzał na nieznajomą, wyszczekaną dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem. Nagle zdała mu się strasznie arogancka, ale jednocześnie nie mógł powstrzymać ukłucia szacunku. Obca miała rację – będąc dumnym ze swoich imiennych mieczy, zasłaniał się w pewnym sensie sławą ich poprzednich użytkowników.

- Jak się nazywają? - zapytał tylko.

Chiisa-gatana o linii hartowania tak delikatnej i przejrzystej, że wyglądał jak lustro, przeciął ze świstem powietrze. - Mangetsu. - Tuż za nim podążyło siostrzane ostrze, o ciemnej, przydymionej stali z wyraźnym hartem – Gesshoku - Ostrza wśliznęły się z powrotem do swoich sayi. Zoro żałował, że dziwna dziewczyna nie pozwoliła mu się bliżej przypatrzeć broniom.

- A teraz, skoro tyle sobie wyjaśniliśmy, idź spać gdzie indziej.

Zoro zmarszczył się. - Nie rozkazuj mi, nie twój statek. Poza tym, czemu jesteś taka nieprzyjemna? Ty miałaś okazję zapoznać się z moimi mieczami – są na tyle znane, że nie musisz nawet ich widzieć, by dowiedzieć się, czego tylko chcesz. Pozwól mi zobaczyć twoje. - dłoń Haku spoczęła na sayi Mangetsu. W jej oczach widać było niepewność.

Zoro uśmiechnął się lekko, i powoli, jakby podchodził do przestraszonego, dzikiego stworzenia, wyciągnął dłoń. - Jestem Zoro. Nie bój się; wiem, jak postępować z bronią. Nie zniszczę twoich mieczy. Obiecuję.

Haku spojrzała na niego i delikatnie odpięła miecze, pozwalając zielonowłosemu je przestudiować. - Haku.

Głowa Zoro podskoczyła do góry znad ostrza Gesshoku. - Słucham?

- Na imię mi Haku.


	12. Listy

**Rozdział 11**

**Listy**

List „Mononoke" no Haku do „Kagami" no Reili, okolice miasta Nanohana, Alabasta.

_Kochana siostrzyczko!_

_Udało mi się wreszcie znaleźć Ace'a. Nie uwierzysz, ale prognozy Ojca sprawdziły się – dołączył do nas również Luffy. Nie poznałabyś go – wyrósł na prawdziwego mężczyznę i ma tylko jeden cel: dochować swojej obietnicy. Udało mu się też zebrać ciekawą załogę. Wiem, że z niepokojem czekasz na raport w sprawie Ace'a, ale pozwól mi najpierw opisać towarzyszy naszego drugiego braciszka._

_Pierwszego oficera Luffy'ego powinnaś kojarzyć – to ten słynny Łowca Piratów z East Blue, Roronoa Zoro, o którym podczas ostatniej wizyty opowiadał nam Ossan. Jest... No, opowiem Ci jak wrócę, bo... No, po prostu._

_Następnie poznałam nawigatorkę Słomianych Kapeluszy (tak Luffy nazwał swoją załogę, to słodkie, prawda? Jestem pewna, że Tata będzie zachwycony). Nazywa się Nami, ma rude włosy i uwielbia pieniądze. Muszę przyznać, że na nawigacji i kartografii zna się świetnie (widziałam jej mapy, coś niesamowitego!), ale chyba niezbyt ją lubię. Może zyska trochę przy bliższym poznaniu?_

_Jako trzeci został mi przedstawiony pokładowy kłamca i snajper, Usopp. Jest bardzo sympatyczny; marzy, by stać się dzielnym wojownikiem mórz, cokolwiek to znaczy. I, (uwaga, werble) okazało się, że jest ni mniej ni więcej, tylko synem wujka Yasoppa! Tak, tym, o którym zawsze opowiada. Możesz mu przekazać, że strzela tak samo celnie jak jego ojciec, może być z niego dumny._

_Potem był kucharz, Sanji, ze słynnej restauracji Baratie. (pamiętasz Czerwononogiego Zeffa? To jego podopieczny) Jeszcze nie miałam okazji spróbować jego kuchni, ale, jak zapewnił nasz braciszek, gotuje znakomicie. Z drugiej strony Luffy jest w stanie zjeść nawet obiad przyrządzony przez Ace'a, więc nie jestem pewna..._

_Tak czy inaczej, z Sanji'm wiąże się trochę dziwna historia. Ten blondyn z kręconą brwią, którego marzeniem jest odnaleźć All Blue, okazał się ogromnym podrywaczem. Dał mi różę i zaczął prawić komplementy, i w ogóle... Normalnie wcale bym się tym nie przejęła, ale Luffy dostał szału. Powinnaś to usłyszeć, jego ton był tak zimny, że nawet tu, w Alabaście, zrobiło się chłodno. Kazał Sanji'emu, cytuję, „odczepić się od jego siostry". Nie powiedział nic więcej, a reszta załogi była chyba zbyt zaskoczona, by zareagować. Reila, ratuj, chyba mam następnego nadopiekuńczego brata..._

_Wracając do przedstawiania: dużą niespodzianką okazał się doktor Słomianych. To renifer, który przez przypadek zjadł Hito-Hito no Mi. Pochodzi z królestwa Drum, chce wynaleźć panaceum, i wygląda jak tanuki. Bardzo, bardzo słodki tanuki. W dodatku kiedy ktoś powie mu komplement, rumieni się i zaczyna wyzywać tą osobę... Myślę, że po prostu nie chce dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo się cieszy. Jest cudowny._

_Nie mogę napisać ci o dwóch pozostałych nakama naszego braciszka. Boję się, że ktoś mógłby przechwycić list – i tak już zawarłam w nim sporo informacji. Gdy się spotkamy (albo nawet wcześniej, gdy dojdą do ciebie jakiekolwiek wieści z Alabasty, bo jestem pewna, że będzie w nich nasz brat), zrozumiesz, że to niebezpieczne wiadomości._

_Wraz z Ace'm postanowiliśmy spędzić następny tydzień z załogą Luffy'ego. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak ciężkie było przekonanie mojego starszego brata, że nie powinien aż tak się spieszyć z poszukiwaniami. Musiałam użyć Haki, żeby nie dać mu zwiać w ostatnim momencie. (kojarzysz, oczywiście, że Ace wziął i zjadł Mera-Mera no Mi. Dwie Logie, Legendarny Zoan i Paramecia... Co za rodzina...)_

_Po upływie tego tygodnia zdam raport. Pozdrów Ojca i załogę. Kocham was wszystkich, no, i trzymajcie za mnie kciuki._

_PS: Przykro mi to mówić, ale przekaż Ojcu, że kontakt z Białowąsym może być nieunikniony. Ace nie zmieni zbyt łatwo zdania – możliwe, że będę zmuszona z nim walczyć. Proszę, nie czekajcie na mnie – za wszelką cenę nie można dopuścić, by Teach wykonał ruch!_

_Do zobaczenia!_

_Haku_

* * *

List „Mononoke" no Haku do „Kagami" no Reili, Alubarna, stolica Alabasty.

_Kochana siostrzyczko!_

_Przepraszam, że piszę dopiero teraz. Wiele się zdarzyło przez ostatnie kilka dni. Jeżeli przebywasz tam, gdzie miałaś w planach być, z pewnością jesteś tego świadoma. Nie wierz jednak fałszywym raportom Marynarki – tym, który pokonał jednego z Shichibukai, Crocodile'a, był Luffy!_

_Nasz brat, chcąc pomóc swojej nakama za wszelką cenę, postanowił uratować jej kraj i pokonać przyczynę wszelkich problemów. Mieliśmy przez niego niemało kłopotów, na szczęście wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Śpi teraz, a naprawdę tego potrzebuje – stoczył w sumie trzy walki z Crocodilem, i w każdej został poważnie ranny. Ace siedzi wciąż przy jego łóżku – nasz braciszek chyba nie może sobie wybaczyć, że, w jego mniemaniu, „zaniedbał" Luffy'ego. Od razu mówię – to nie była jego wina. Luffy wyrwał się sam do walki z jednym z Shichibukai, nam powierzając znalezienie bomby i ujarzmienie rebelii. Tylko dzięki zdolnościom Ace'a udało się powstrzymać eksplozję, która z pewnością zabiłaby całą Alubarnę, włącznie z nami. _

_Ja podczas bitwy zajęłam się osobiście wykonaniem prośby księżniczki Vivi – starałam się uratować tak wielu ludzi, jak to możliwe. Ace, po wykryciu bomby, oddzielił walczące strony ścianą ognia, ale członkowie Baroque Works wciąż stwarzali problemy i zachęcali ludzi do walki. Do mnie należało znalezienie i ujarzmienie ich. Udało się to również dzięki tobie – gdyby nie trening w choć podstawowym używaniu Haki Koloru Obserwacji, który mi ostatnio zafundowałaś, zapewne nie byłabym w stanie zlokalizować moich celów wśród tylu ludzi. _

_Wiem, że nie znosisz tej techniki, ale muszę się pochwalić, że moje „Mononoke no Dansu" okazało się bardzo przydatne. Naprawdę panuję już nad swoją siłą, nie musisz się martwić!_

_Co do Ace'a, to muszę cię zawieść. Nie udało mi się z nim porozmawiać, nie tak na spokojnie. Gdy Luffy się obudzi, zapewne znajdzie się ku temu okazja. _

_Niedługo będziesz musiała tu po mnie przylecieć._

_Do zobaczenia, pozdrów wszystkich,_

_Haku._

_PS: Mam nadzieję, że porozumienie Ojca z Białowąsym jest w toku. Naprawdę robię, co mogę, ale bez tego się nie obędzie._

* * *

List „Kagami" no Reili do „Mononoke" no Haku. Miejsce pobytu nieznane.

_Jeżeli wiedziałaś, że nie dasz rady go przekonać, trzeba się było nie wyrywać sama na misję._

_Twoim priorytetem od początku była ta rozmowa. Cieszę się, że udało Wam się spotkać Luffy'ego, ale to nie powinno zmienić Twojego podejścia._

_Mam nadzieję, że tym razem Ci się uda. Ojciec i ja liczymy na Ciebie._

_Reila._

* * *

List „Mononoke" no Haku do „Kagami" no Reili, Alubarna, stolica Alabasty.

_Ace wypłynął dzisiaj, nie czekając na przebudzenie Luffy'ego. Uciekł tak szybko, jak dowiedział się, czemu zostałam wysłana do Alabasty._

_Kieruje się na południowy zachód. _

_Pomóż mi, siostrzyczko. Proszę._

_Haku._

* * *

List „Kagami" no Reili do „Mononoke" no Haku. Strefa powietrzna nad Alubarną, stolicą Alabasty.

_Nie martw się, malutka._

**~ Koniec Sagi Alabasta ~**


	13. Rozumiem

****I mój, jak na razie, nie chwaląc się, najlepszy chapter! W nagrodę dla **Madame**, która dzielnie zgadnęła Owoc Reili! :D

Jeszcze dwa chapy, i Impel Down, kochani!

Ja: 0. Oda: One Piece. (czyt. wszystko XD)

Konkuuuurs! kto zgadnie, dlaczego obie siostry noszą taką niepasującą biżu? (kolczyk Reili i pierścień Haku)?

* * *

**Rozdział 12**

**Rozumiem**

Mała, tropikalna wysepka, gdzieś pośrodku Grand Line; niezamieszkana, pokryta lasem sukcesywnie dążącym do zdobycia tytułu dżungli. Brak zagrożeń – duży tygrys, jedno z niewielu poważniejszych, leżał na brzegu, wydając z siebie ostry zapach palonego futra. Mała, jaskrawa łódka przywiązana była do dużego drzewa; ślady butów, a później gołych stóp, prowadziły do lasu. Było ciepło; nie suchym, nieznośnym upałem Alabasty, ale wilgotnym, odrobinę dusznym ciepłem gęstego lasu.

Ace powtórnie spojrzał na swój Log Pose, zastanawiając się, co z nim jest nie tak. Zwykle po Alabaście powinien bez większych problemów dobić do Jayi, no, ale cóż... Na Grand Line nawet Log Pose czasem wariował.

Czyjeś palce zacisnęły mu się na szyi, i chłopak bezgłośnie zaklął; powinien bardziej uważać. Ku jego przerażeniu, instynktowna przemiana w ogień nie przebiegła zgodnie z planem – palce na jego szyi niewzruszone trwały w miejscu mimo otaczającego je piekła. Skóra, której dotykały, po prostu nie chciała reagować. Co jeszcze ciekawsze, palce zaledwie _trzymały_ go, nie dusiły. Ace uniósł brew, zastanawiając się, czy istnieje choćby najmniejsza szansa...

- ...Reila?

Palce zniknęły, podobnie jak ich właścicielka. Gdzieś z góry, z gęsto splecionych ze sobą gałęzi drzew dobiegł go śpiewny głos, głos, który tak dobrze pamiętał, choć przecież minęło tyle lat... - Nieostrożny jak zawsze... Co ty sobie myślisz? Wystarczyło zacisnąć palce, i już byś nie żył; nawet zakładając, że nie miałam przy sobie żadnej broni. - Ace skrzywił się. Cudownie było znów spotkać siostrę, oczywiście - ale czy naprawdę po czterech latach rozłąki pierwszym, co miała mu do powiedzenia, musiała być krytyka? W dodatku, o czym przypomniało mu jego męskie ego, krytyka boleśnie prawdziwa. Chłopak spojrzał w górę, starając się dostrzec wśród splecionych liści i starodawnych konarów znajomą sylwetkę; na próżno. Cóż... Jeżeli chce się bawić...

- Hotarubi! - setki małych, zielonkawych światełek, do złudzenia przypominających świetliki, rozproszyły się w półmroku drzew. Ace, świadom położenia każdego światełka, upewnił się, że zasięg będzie odpowiednio szeroki, i pstryknął palcami. Małe świetliki zaczęły wybuchać, jeden po drugim, skutecznie usuwając okoliczne gałęzie, i skutkując nagłym ciężarem na głowie chłopaka.

Ciężar ten okazał się być dłonią, na której zwinnie balansowała jego najstarsza siostra, na wyciągniętych pionowo w górę stopach trzymając kapelusz chłopaka. Ze zrezygnowaniem zauważył, że jego atak nawet jej nie drasnął, ba, nawet nie zabrudził. Jej długie, czerwone włosy opadały aż na jego twarz, łaskocząc przyjemnie piegowate policzki; jej głębokie, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z uśmiechem i czułością, którą pamiętał jeszcze z dzieciństwa; choć teraz, gdzieś pod tym spojrzeniem czaił się również smutek. Reila skrzywiła usta w udawanej irytacji. - No wiesz co? To tak się witasz ze starszą siostrą?

Ace roześmiał się, pomagając jej zejść do poziomu ziemi i odbierając swoją własność. - Odezwała się... Ja cię przynajmniej nie próbowałem udusić na dzień dobry. - Chłopak położył dłonie na ramionach siostry i obdarzył ją długim spojrzeniem, zauważając, jak bardzo zmieniła się przez te kilka lat.

Reila, tak jak jej siostra, chodziła boso. Na nogach miała wąskie, czarne dżinsy; spod lewej nogawki wyglądała srebrna bransoleta w kształcie węża o szmaragdowych oczach, gryzącego własny ogon. Biała, zwiewna bluzka na krótki rękaw, srebrne bransoletki na nadgarstkach, bardzo długie włosy zebrane na końcówkach w luźny kucyk – wszystko to było nowe. Nowy również i zaskakująco niepasujący do reszty ubioru był długi, pojedynczy kolczyk, który nosiła w prawym uchu – rozpoczynał się krótkim sznurkiem paciorków, później przechodził w złoty trójkąt, w który wpisany był ozdobny krzyż, a z którego podstawy zwieszały się kolejne paciorki. Reila zauważyła jego spojrzenie.

- Prezent. - wyjaśniła po prostu. Tym, co się nie zmieniło, była jej twarz. Jak zawsze pogodna, uśmiechnięta, oczy jak zawsze szmaragdowo-zielone, cera jak zawsze lekko opalona, i wiecznie ten sam, rubinowy kolor włosów. Piękna, pomyślał Ace.

Reila obdarzyła go kolejnym tajemniczym uśmiechem, odwróciła się i odeszła w gąszcz. Nie musiała patrzeć za siebie – wiedziała, że brat za nią pójdzie. Tylko przez chwilę Ace pozwolił im iść w przyjemnej ciszy.

- Spotkałem w Alabaście Haku. I Luffy'ego. Wydoroślały te nasze szkraby... Aż ciężko ich poznać. Kto by pomyślał, że to tylko kilka lat... - Reila skinęła głową, nie odwracając się.

- Wiem... Haku pisała do mnie, mówiła, że udało jej się z wami spotkać. Nasz braciszek znalazł sobie ciekawą załogę, prawda? - spojrzała na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się lekko – Zresztą, nie on jeden.

Ace nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc milczał; nie było to jednak niezręczne milczenie. Wiedział, że siostra nie ma nic przeciwko jego nowej rodzinie, więcej, zapewne z głębi serca cieszy się jego szczęściem.

Wyszli na małe przejaśnienie wśród drzew; centrum polanki stanowiło ognisko obłożone kamieniami, obok którego, w bezpiecznej odległości, ułożono stos suchego drewna, wystarczający na resztę dnia i jedną noc. Leżały tam również dwa koce, oraz duży posiłek – jakaś pechowa zwierzyna, świeżo upieczona w płomieniach, mnóstwo owoców, bochenek chleba, woda. Ace'owi przypomniało to stare, dobre czasy w Królestwie Goa, gdy wciąż była ich piątka. Jednak teraz nie dawało mu spokoju pytanie: skąd jego siostra wiedziała, że on tu będzie?

Reila kontynuowała wypowiedź, siadając po turecku na jednym z koców. - W dodatku wydaje mi się, że nasza mała siostrzyczka zakochała się w pierwszym oficerze Luffy'ego. Nie uważasz? Wiem, że mnie tam nie było, ale ze sposobu pisania...

Ace natychmiast podniósł wzrok, - W Zoro? Nie lubię go. Ciągle pije albo śpi, jest gburowaty, w ogóle nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Luffy wziął go do załogi. W dodatku cały czas wszczyna bójki z ich kukiem, przecież na morzu to samobójstwo. Głupi jest, czy jak? A w Alubarnie musieli mu pomagać marinesi, bo inaczej nie trafiłby na pole bitwy... - przerwał mu śmiech. Chłopak poczuł, że się rumieni, podczas gdy czerwonowłosa chichotała w najlepsze.

- Oj tak, wiem, co mała miała na myśli pisząc o dwóch nadopiekuńczych braciach... No, ale zostawmy to. Jedzenie nam wystygnie.

Bez dalszych dyskusji, dwójka zabrała się z wigorem do pochłaniania posiłku; Ace jak zwykle stanowił dla Reili niedościgłą konkurencję. Gdzieś pośrodku pieczonego dzika, chłopak zapytał, z ustami pełnymi mięsa. - Od edałas, e u ede? - Reila siłą przyzwyczajenia przetłumaczyła to sobie w głowie na „Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu będę?" i odpowiedziała, wycierając usta z soku owoców. - Kenbunshoku Haki. - popukała się w głowę. - Siostra wysłała mi wiadomość, w jakim kierunku płyniesz, więc wybrałam się po prostu do najbliższej wyspy, i czekałam, aż się pojawisz w zasięgu. - uśmiechnęła się, widząc jego niedowierzającą minę. - Wiesz, może nagroda mi nie wzrosła, ale jestem dużo silniejsza niż byłam. Co za ironia... Można by pomyśleć, że skoro to Haku została nazwana po tej zdolności, to ona powinna mieć większy talent; a wychodzi na to, że tylko ja odziedziczyłam Haoshoku Haki ojca, a Kenbunshoku dopracowałam niemal do perfekcji. Niestety. - zapatrzyła się w dal, z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Niestety?

Reila pokręciła głową, w jej oczach zagościł ból. - To niemiłe wspomnienia; niech ci wystarczy, że popełniłam tak głupi, jak i ogromny błąd w treningu, i drogo przyszło mi za to zapłacić.

Ace skończył jeść i z westchnieniem satysfakcji umył ręce i twarz w pobliskim strumyku. Wrócił do siostry, z niezadowoleniem zauważając smutne spojrzenie. - Skoro jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz się wygadać... Nie wiedziałem, że imię Haku z czymkolwiek się wiąże. Co z twoim?

Reila wróciła do rzeczywistości; uśmiech zamaskował smutek. - Ojciec nadał mi je po pierwszym oficerze załogi, w której służył jako majtek. Tylko raz spotkałam tego człowieka, i od tamtej chwili bardzo się cieszę, że to po nim mam imię. - Ace wzruszył ramionami. On nie chciał wiedzieć, czemu nazywał się tak, a nie inaczej. Nie obchodziło go to. Kochał i szanował swoją matkę; a przynajmniej jej wspomnienie; ale o _tamtym_ ojcu, tamtym człowieku, nie chciał słyszeć, nie chciał nawet myśleć. Zostało mu jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie.

- Reila, cieszę się, że udało mi się ciebie zobaczyć; nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak za tobą tęskniłem. Ale... Dlaczego na mnie czekałaś? - Ace zamknął oczy. Znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, lecz musiał, musiał je zadać. Usłyszał wystarczająco dużo z paplaniny młodszej siostry w Alabaście by wywnioskować, czego chce od niego ten przeklęty Akagami. Prędzej czy później Reila będzie musiała porzucić swobodne, przyjemne tematy i zażąda, by porzucił swoją zemstę, swoje poszukiwania tego mordercy i zdrajcy, Teach'a. Tym, czego piegowaty chłopak się nie spodziewał, był prztyczek w czoło, który zafundowała mu starsza siostra. - Ała! - jęknął. - I ty mówisz, że to Kenbunshoku jest twoją specjalnością? Busoshoku też ci świetnie wychodzi...

Reila roześmiała się na widok jego obrażonej miny. - W porządku, w porządku, przepraszam. Eh, Ace... - westchnęła. - Z jednej strony zdajesz sobie sprawę, z jakiego powodu chciałam cię zobaczyć. Z drugiej jednak, błędnie przewidujesz, co chcę ci powiedzieć, o czym porozmawiać, o co zapytać. - szmaragdowe oczy zagłębiły się w ciemnych, poważnych źrenicach chłopaka. Nie ma szans. Bardzo tego nie chciał, ale musi się pożegnać z siostrą i ruszyć dalej, choćby nawet Log Pose jeszcze się nie nastawił. Ona nie zrozumie, a on nie chce, nie będzie w stanie rozstać się z nią w gniewie.

Pokręcił głową, zrywając kontakt. Reila delikatnie chwyciła jego dłoń. - Nie uciekaj, Ace. Będziesz miał na to mnóstwo czasu. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, do niczego przekonywać. Będę z tobą absolutnie szczera. - znów na niego spojrzała, ale tym razem nie był w stanie napotkać jej wzroku. - Nie chcę, żebyś walczył z Teach'em. Nie teraz... nie tak. - Ace wzdrygnął się widocznie, w jego oczach błysnął gniew na dźwięk tego przeklętego imienia. Uspokoił się jednak, gdy jego siostra znowu przemówiła, tym razem cichym, melancholijnym głosem. - Powiedz mi... Jaką decyzję podejmiesz? Co postanowisz zrobić? - spojrzał na nią, niewypowiedziane pytanie wisiało w powietrzu. Uśmiechnęła się do niego w odpowiedzi. - Nie zatrzymam cię, cokolwiek wybierzesz. Nie będę się wtrącać. Ale nie mogę nie wiedzieć, muszę mieć pewność, że naprawdę tego chcesz, że zdajesz sobie sprawę ze wszystkich konsekwencji.

Ace nie mógł uwierzyć w zrozumienie siostry. Nie mógł pojąć, jak to możliwe, że jednym uśmiechem i kilkoma słowami rozwiała okropną atmosferę i poczucie winy, które podążało za nim odkąd uciekł od Haku, nie czekając, aż obudzi się Luffy. Oparł się wygodnie o pień drzewa, zamykając oczy z błogim uśmiechem. Nagle powtórnie wstał i podszedł do siostry po drugiej stronie ogniska, siadając na jej kocu. Jego twarz spoważniała, gdy odgarnął z karku jej włosy, odsłaniając wyraźny tatuaż, identyczny z jego własnym – przekreśloną na krzyż literę S.

- Jesteś w stanie im wybaczyć? - zapytał szeptem, ze smutkiem wpatrując się w znak, którego znaczenia świadoma była tylko czwórka rodzeństwa. - Byłabyś w stanie zapomnieć, i siedzieć cicho, gdybyś miała w zasięgu ręki tych, którzy są odpowiedzialni za jego śmierć? - opuścił jej włosy, siadając z rękami wokół kolan, wpatrzony w ogień. - Thatch był nie tylko moim _nakama._ W momencie, w którym przystąpiłem do załogi Białowąsego stał się moim bratem. Reila – zwrócił w jej stronę udręczone spojrzenie, które pozwolił jak dotąd zobaczyć tylko siostrze, i tylko raz w życiu. - Ja nie mogę już dłużej nie robić nic, patrząc, jak umierają, jeden po drugim, członkowie mojej rodziny. Ja...

Reila zamknęła jego usta dłonią, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nie powiedziała ani słowa. Wszystko, co miała mu do przekazania zawarła w tym spojrzeniu, i Ace _zrozumiał._ Ponad wszelką wątpliwość zrozumiał, że ona rozumie; że go kocha; że nie chce, by stało mu się cokolwiek złego; że mimo niebezpieczeństw będzie go wspierać, że zrobi dla niego wszystko.

Tej nocy, Ace nie uciekł. Zwinął się pod swoim kocem, nie czując pustki, która dręczyła jego serce przez ostatnie kilka dni. Obudził go w ciemnościach, około północy dźwięk drew dorzucanych do ognia – on sam nigdy nie czuł zimna, jego moce zapewniały mu stałą temperaturę ciała. Uniósł się na łokciu, i zobaczył zwinięta w kłębek Reilę, siedzącą jak najbliżej strzelających w górę płomieni.

- Nie możesz spać?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego spokojnie. - Od jakiegoś czasu. Mało śpię. - Ace cierpliwie czekał, wciąż obserwując siostrę. W końcu dała za wygraną. - Zimno mi.

Chłopak ze zwycięskim uśmiechem uniósł koce i mocno przytulił drobną osóbkę, która błyskawicznie wskoczyła pod okrycia. Swoją piękną, mądrą siostrę.

Następnego ranka, chłopak obudził się sam. Po siostrze zostało mu tylko długie, śnieżnobiałe pióro i skrawek Vivre Card z napisem:

_Uważaj na siebie, Ace._

_Reila._


	14. Decyzja

****Chapter krótki, alę być musi. O co w nim chodzi - wyjaśni się.

Oda się nie dzieli dalej, buuu i w ogóle. Po co mu te wszystkie bishe? Chociaż Traffiego mógłby mi oddać, a nie...

* * *

**Rozdział 13**

**Decyzja**

Siedemnastoletnia, czerwonowłosa dziewczyna przemierzała ponurą dżunglę jednej z niewielu wysp na Grand Line, do których nie można było dotrzeć używając Log Pose. Była całkowicie zanurzona w perfekcyjnym Busoshoku Haki, co nie powstrzymywało jej przed drżeniem, gdy dziwne, migoczące sylwetki wyglądające zza niemal każdego krzaka ocierały się o nią, szturchały, popychały, czy nawet próbowały zranić przy pomocy sobie tylko znanej broni.

Dziewczyna, powtarzając wciąż pod nosem „nienawidzę tego miejsca, nienawidzę, nienawidzę..." brnęła przed siebie, kierując się szerokim tunelem w poszyciu, który zaścielały połamane drzewa, zgnieciona trawa, wyrwane z korzeniami krzaki, rozprute gałęzie. Rośliny wokół krwawiły obficie, wypełniając tunel zniszczeń zapachem żywicy. Na końcu tunelu widać było tylko jedno ocalałe, niesamowicie stare drzewo, na którego rozłożystej gałęzi siedział obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, jaki teraz przedstawiała jej siostra.

Reila siedziała w zagłębieniu, w którym gruby konar przechodził w wiekowy pień. Nogi podkuliła do klatki piersiowej, głowę oparła na kolanach, dłonie splotła na karku. Splątane włosy, w których widać było zeschłe listki i gałązki zakrywały kompletnie twarz. Jej ubranie było porwane i brudne – bluzka ledwie trzymała się na ramionach, jedna nogawka dżinsów zredukowana została do krótkich szortów. Nie poruszyła się, gdy Haku weszła na przejaśnienie.

Młodszej dziewczynie z każdym krokiem ciężej było iść. Próbowała zablokować swój umysł, tak, jak uczyła ją tego siostra, ale unikalny rodzaj Haoshoku Haki Reili nie dawał jej szans. Haku zachwiała się, nie mogąc znieść wpływu.

- Reila, doskonale wiesz, że tu jestem, przestań, do cholery jasnej, wyżywać się na niewinnej siostrze. Nie możesz dać upustu swoim emocjom w jakiś bardziej konwencjonalny sposób? Wrzeszczeć na całe gardło? Upić się? Przylać komuś? Zatopić całą tą przeklętą wyspę razem z tymi przeklętymi Cieniami, i czy naprawdę musisz przyłazić akurat _tutaj_ zawsze, gdy masz depresję? Wiesz, jak ja nie znoszę tego miejsca?

Starsza uśmiechnęła się lekko, mimo że Haku nie mogła tego widzieć. - Podjęłam decyzję.

Młodsza czerwonowłosa zastygła nagle, po czym z westchnieniem oparła się o gruby pień i zapaliła świeżego papierosa. - Co planujesz?

Reila wstała. Cień, który rzucała na poszycie lasu wydłużył się znacznie; do stóp Haku opadło kilka drobnych, białych piórek. - Hej... Reila, nie skończyłam z tobą rozmawiać. Gdzie lecisz? I co ty w ogóle... - wypowiedź Haku została przerwana, gdy starsza siostra przytuliła ją mocno, niemal pozbawiając młodszą tchu. - Pożegnałam się już z ojcem. Proszę cię, Haku, nie pakuj się w kłopoty. Uważaj na siebie, i spróbuj znaleźć Luffy'ego – będę spokojniejsza, jeżeli będziecie trzymać się razem.


	15. Ostatnie pożegnanie

****No masz, no masz, bo mnie pobije :D tuli Madame

Oda w dalszym ciągu się nie dzieli i o. A w następnym chapterze wchodzimy w sagę Impel Down & Marinesford, kochani!

* * *

**Rozdział 14**

**Ostatnie pożegnanie**

Minęły dni; może nawet tygodnie. Życie toczyło się swoim trybem; Luffy po wielu przygodach na podniebnej wyspie Sky Piea i zwycięskim stoczeniu Davy Back Fight kierował się w stronę słynnego miasta Water 7, z nadzieją znalezienia szkutnika do swojej załogi.

Dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły. Kto mógł, chronił się w kabinach Going Merry, które, położone blisko linii wody, stanowiły oazę przyjemnego chłodu. Zapewne za kilka godzin, gdy minie południowy skwar, pokład zaroi się od członków załogi, z uciechą korzystających ze słońca i ciepła; na razie jednak na powierzchni pozostał jedynie samotny, zielonowłosy wartownik.

Zoro drzemał w najlepsze, oparty o burtę, ze swoimi trzema katanami w roli przytulanki. Nie zauważył cichej jak powiew wiatru sylwetki, która delikatnie opadła na pokład tuż obok niego; obudziło go jednak pierwsze skrzypnięcie mocno podniszczonego statku pod stopą nieznajomej.

Szermierz otworzył jedno oko, i natychmiast jego twarz rozjaśnił ledwie zauważalny uśmiech. - Haku?

Sylwetka zeskoczyła lekko z burty, i Zoro zauważył swój błąd. Mimo identycznych, czerwonych włosów, ta dziewczyna różniła się od Haku diametralnie. Spojrzała na jego spiętą postawę z uśmiechem, i powiedziała, unosząc ręce do góry by zaznaczyć, że nie ma złych zamiarów. - Proszę, proszę... Ty musisz być Roronoa Zoro. Miło mi cię poznać, na imię mam Reila. Nie, nie, nie musisz wyciągać mieczy – wiem, jak wyglądają. Nie przyszłam tu, by walczyć; chciałabym tylko porozmawiać.

Zoro zmarszczył lekko brwi. Ten arogancki, irytująco grzeczny styl mówienia przypominał mu odrobinę sarkazm Haku; zaspane szare komórki szermierza starały się powiązać jakoś kolejne wydarzenia, aż w końcu doszyły do konkluzji – dziwna dziewczyna musiała być tą drugą, starszą siostrą Luffy'ego, o której tyle mówili. Jak się tak nad tym zastanowić, to Haku chyba wspominała imię starszej, i brzmiało jakoś tak podobnie...

Wciąż nieufny, zielonowłosy odłożył jednak katany i spojrzał pytająco na Reilę. - Pogadać o...?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego długo niesamowitymi, szmaragdowymi oczami. - Obawiam się, że to sprawa pomiędzy moim bratem a mną. Nie chcę zabierać wam dużo czasu; proszę, czy mógłbyś zaprowadzić mnie do Luffy'ego?

- Zaraz, najpierw powiedz, co...

- ZOOOOOOROOOOO~~~ Z kim gadasz~~? Nudzi mi się... - luk na środku pokładu otworzył się, i z wnętrza statku wyjrzała roześmiana twarz kapitana Słomianych Kapeluszy. Luffy wyskoczył na pokład, zatrzasnął luk, i zamarł; dopiero teraz zobaczył gościa, który przypatrywał się scenie z rozbawieniem. W miejsce oczu czarnowłosego chłopca wskoczyły dwie lśniące gwiazdy, gdy katapultował się w stronę siostry. - Woooooo! Reila!

…

Cała załoga zebrała się w głównej kajucie, z niecierpliwością wyczekując kapitana. Od przybycia Reili na pokład minęło zaledwie kilka godzin; czas, który Luffy wraz z siostrą spędził na dziobie statku, spacerując i rozmawiając cicho. Cóż; większą część czasu to Luffy mówił, a załoga była pewna, że relacjonuje tylko ich przygody; jednak przed chwilą atmosfera się zagęściła. Dziewczyna zdawała się tłumaczyć mu coś; Luffy słuchał, wzrok mając spuszczony na deski pokładu. Po chwili zdjął swój kapelusz i zaczął kręcić go w palcach, tak, jakby chciał usilnie znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie.

- Jak myślcie, ile tak jeszcze będą gadać? - Nami po raz enty wyjrzała przez małe okienko w kajucie.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć? - naburmuszył się Zoro. - Nie wiem, wcale mi się to nie podoba. Dziewczyna dosłownie spada z nieba, nie przedstawi się, ani nic, bierze Luffy'ego na spytki... Coś tu śmierdzi, mówię wam.

- Śmierdzieć to możesz ty, marimo. - znad kuchni odezwał się Sanji. Od czasu Alabasty jego humor wyraźnie się psuł za każdym razem, gdy w rozmowie ktoś wspomniał o siostrach Luffy'ego, choć i tak ta _nadwrażliwość_ była niczym w porównaniu z reakcją, jaką uzyskał Zoro przez powiedzenie, że Sanji jest po prostu zazdrosny, bo Haku więcej czasu spędza z nim niż z kucharzem. Po trzech dniach bez mięsa Luffy wprowadził tabu na rozmowy o czerwonowłosych.

- Może to wcale nie jest jego siostra, tylko jakiś straszny kappa... - powiedział Usopp, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Natychmiast jednak uchwycił spojrzenie Choppera i stwierdził dumnie - Kiedyś pokonałem całą hordę kapp, gołymi rękoma, i uratowałem syrenią księżniczkę, którą chciały porwać! - mały, puszysty doktor Słomianych aż podskoczył z zachwytu – Usopp, ale ty jesteś niesamowity...

- Ojej... Może ona odgryzie Luffy'em głowę i wyssie jego wnętrzności przez powstały otwór? - Robin spokojnie stwierdziła znad kubka z kawą. Cała załoga z przerażeniem spojrzała na panią archeolog i popędziła do okienka – nie, żeby było to konieczne. Krzyk Luffy'ego wstrząsnął całym statkiem.

- NIE. MA. MOWY!

Luffy wciąż stał na dziobie, twarzą zwrócony do siostry i reszty załogi. Nikt z obecnych nie widział go jeszcze takiego. Jego twarz była maską furii, usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę, oczy zwężone. Stojąca tyłem do załogi Reila nie pozostała dłużna bratu.

- Mam to głęboko gdzieś, czy się zgadzasz, czy nie! Podjęłam już decyzję – tak, jak mówiłam, przyszłam się tylko pożegnać. Więc zrób mi tą przysługę, posłuchaj starszej siostry i nie pakuj w kłopoty, gdy mnie nie będzie, jasne?!

Chłopak wzniósł oczy do nieba, w międzynarodowym geście pt. „Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś może być tak głupi." - I co? Ja mam siedzieć i patrzeć jak jakaś dziewczyna chce się...

- _Jakaś_? Jakaś dziewczyna? Co, myślisz, że sobie nie poradzę sama, słabeuszu?

Oczy Luffy'ego pociemniały. - Tak, dokładnie tak! I nie jestem słaby!

Reila nie odpowiedziała ani słowem. Jej twarz wyrażała upór i desperację. Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc z nagłym znudzeniem na młodszego braciszka.

Nami, Usopp, Chopper i Robin osunęli się cicho na podłogę kajuty. Sanji musiał mocno przytrzymać się blatu; było mu słabo, niedobrze; czuł, że i on za chwilę straci przytomność. Zoro osunął się na ścianę, dysząc ciężko; najwyraźniej i on nie czuł się najlepiej. Luffy, nie mając niczego, co mogłoby posłużyć w roli oparcia, chwiał się niebezpiecznie, tak, że w końcu musiał szukać oparcia w siostrze. I nagle, tak szybko, jak się zaczęło, już było po wszystkim.

Luffy dyszał ciężko, wciąż wsparty o siostrę. - Co... hah... Co to...? ha...

- Haki. - Reila objęła czule brata. - Zawiodłam się na tobie, Luffy. - wyszeptała ze smutkiem. - Jeżeli chcesz spełnić swoje marzenia... Jeżeli chcesz bronić tych, na których ci zależy... Musisz stać się silniejszy. - Jej brat zesztywniał w objęciach; czuła, że ledwo powstrzymuje się od płaczu. Wypuściła go.

- Muszę iść.

Luffy, jak dziecko, złapał ją za rękaw białej bluzki. Jego oczy spojrzały na nią błagalnie. Reila westchnęła, odwróciła się i położyła mu ręce na ramionach. - Luffy... Mój kochany, młodszy braciszek... - Uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Już niedługo to na tobie będzie spoczywał obowiązek najstarszego w rodzinie. Pamiętaj, Luffy. - spojrzała mu poważnie w oczy. - Cokolwiek się stanie, jakąkolwiek podejmiesz decyzję, jakkolwiek potoczą się nasze losy... Opiekuj się siostrą. - młodszy chłopiec skinął przez łzy. Reila kontynuowała z uśmiechem, w którym nie było nawet krzty humoru – Marna ze mnie starsza siostra... Nie potrafię przypilnować was wszystkich... Nic mi się nie udaje... Ale kocham was, całą naszą małą rodzinkę. Tym bardziej, Luffy... Muszę iść.

Dziewczyna powtórnie odwróciła się od niego i lekko wskoczyła na burtę – Reila! - zatrzymała się. - Przecież ty nie wiesz... Nie możesz być na sto procent pewna... A jeżeli go tam nie wyślą? Co wtedy? Ja...

- Ci... - Reila przyłożyła palec do ust; w jej oczach błysnęły łzy bólu; tak jakby wspomnienia, które teraz przewijały się przez jej umysł były dla niej niezwykle bolesne. - Wiem. Na pewno. I nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałabym nie wiedzieć, braciszku. - z tymi słowami, dziewczyna zeskoczyła ze statku. Pozostało po niej tylko długie, białe pióro i kawałek kartki...


End file.
